Heroine of Legend
by FallenFang
Summary: Fallon always thought Twilight Princess was just a video game, but when she meets the three goddesses, she learns different. Fallon learns that she is the Heroine of Legend, the descendant on the Heroine of time, the one who once fought beside Link. Can Fallon and Link save Hyrule before its overtaken by Twilight? With the help of an Imp and a Sheikah, how can they not?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello! I hope you enjoy my story! It's a SheikxOc and in this I'm going to make Sheik his own person. Not an alter ego of Zelda. Enjoy :3**

"Do you want to go to the movies with me and Anna?" Kayla asked. "It'll be fun!"

"I can't," Fallon shook her head and readjusted her messenger bag. "I have to take William for a ride today. I haven't taken him out for two days and if I don't do it now he'll get all agitated."

"Can't he wait one more day?" Kayla asked. "It'll be fun!"

"He's not a patient horse," Fallon said. "Plus, I don't like when people stare at me... Last time we went to the movies, half of the theater was staring at my ears."

"They're just jealous that theirs aren't long and pointed," Kayla smiled. "And they just wish that their's could resemble a Hylian!"

"Thanks," Fallon grinned. "But I really can't go... I'll see you Monday!" Fallon walked into her house and she was immediately hit with the scent of cinnamon. "I'm home dad!"

"Hey sweetie," Fallon's dad said as he walked from the kitchen, a bottle of water in his hand. "How was your day?"

"Good," Fallon said. "But tiring! I can't wait for Junior year to be over..."

"It seems like only yesterday you were a baby," her father said wistfully. "But look at you now... a seventeen year old that's growing up so fast. Soon you'll be out on your own..."

"Don't worry dad, I'll be here for a while after I finish high school!"

"Indeed," her father looked at her sadly. Fallon walked up to her room and tossed her bag aside and turned on her Wii. She put in Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and loaded up her save. Twilight princess was her favorite Zelda game followed closely by Ocarina of Time and Skyward Sword. She loved Twilight Princess for many reasons, she loved the characters and loved playing as wolf Link. Fallon loved the story line and it's bosses and weapons. The only thing she didn't like was that Sheik wasn't in there. He was her favorite character. Even if he was just Zelda in disguise, but she liked to pretend that he wasn't. She was currently fighting the boss in the water temple, she hated that boss. It annoyed her to no end.

"Hell yeah!" Fallon cheered to herself as she beat the boss. No matter how many times she'd beaten it, she still loved the game.

She glanced out her window and saw that William was sleeping. _I'll take him riding tomorrow morning._ Fallon sighed softly as she caught sight of her reflection and saw that her ears couldn't be covered by her hair. Her ears had always been long and pointed, although her father's were not. She didn't know her mother, so she believed that she had gotten them from her. But she wasn't sure, her father never talked about her.

Fallon walked into the bathroom and glanced at her reflection as she washed her face. Her hair was a combination of dark red and black. It was long on the right side of her face and short on the left side. Her bangs stayed to the left side of her face unless she forced then to go right. She had doe-eyes that were a forest green with gold specs. Her nose was smaller than her father's and her lips had a scar that ran through them. Freckles dusted her cheekbones and shoulders, her father had no freckles. She was lithe with slightly muscular arms. She was short, something that her father was not.

"Dinners ready!" Fallon's father shouted. Fallon walked back into her room before saving and shutting off her game. She glanced at her violin before walking down, deciding that she would practice before she went to bed. After dinner Fallon and her father went into the living room and began to watch a movie. Fallon didn't know why but her mind drifted to her video game and she remembered how Link had saved the Talo. How he was able to save a child from a monster. Something she failed to do.

She remembered how the little girl had run off to the forest and how her mother asked her to find the little girl. Fallon remembered when she finally found the little girl it was dark and how they got lost. She remembered the howl of wolves and how she saw them surround them both. A wolf had gotten the little girl out of Fallon's arms and killed the little girl. She remembered how she sat there shaking in fear and how all but one left her alone. Fallon remembered that the wolf had lunged at her and clawed her mouth and bitten her arm. She was sure that she would have died if it wasn't for the hunters that had heard the commotion and had saved her. But they couldn't save the little girl. And neither could Fallon. Fallon felt like crying, it had been over five months ago but she still felt the grief and guilt of her failure.

"I..." Fallon stood up. "I'm going bed..." When she was sure that her father couldn't see her she wiped the unshed tears from her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," she heard her father say. "Everything happens for a reason... God must have decided that it was her time."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The howls. The deafening howls! They were horrible and were filled with hunger and rage. The cold breeze whipped Fallon's face and she buried the little girl's face in her chest so she wouldn't feel the burn. As Fallon hoisted the girl up, the howls of the wolf got louder and they were closer. Fallon paled and hurried on, but the wolves were surrounding them. She could see their glowing, yellow eyes gazing upon them._

_Fallon backed away and slid to the ground. Maybe if they couldn't see them then they could go away. The little girl sobbed quietly and Fallon did her best to sooth the small child. "It's okay... it's going to be alright... you're going to see you mother again, I promise!"_

_Without warning the girl was ripped from her arms and was dragged away. The little girl screamed but Fallon could only sit there with fear and shock running through her. She listened as the girl's screams became softer as they dragged her farther and farther away. That was when she noticed that she could only see one pair of eyes and they were slowly coming closer to her. Fallon screamed as she felt something big and soft collide into her and send her tumbling down the small hill she was on. She laid on the ground, stunned, before she heard people shouting._

_She hoped they would arrive in time so that they could still save the little girl whose screams were starting to fade even more. Just when Fallon thought that her attacker was gone she felt her attacker jump on her. The wolf began to bite and claw her but her heavy clothes protected most of the bites and scratches. But one of the wolf's bites pierced her skin and the wolf's claws scratched her deeply in the lips. She screamed as pain went though her and when she thought that the wolf was going to bite her in the throat, she heard a gunshot. The wolf fell off of her. It was dead. Fallon sobbed and backed away, trying to put as much distance as she could between her and the wolf. She felt someone gently grab her and pick her up._

_"Shh... it's going to be okay," a kind and soft voice cooed. "Your safe..."_

_"What about Vail?" Fallon managed to get out. "Did you find her?"_

_The owner of the voice stiffened before asking. "Whose Vail?"_

Fallon jumped from her bed and took, deep breaths although it didn't help. She kept panting and she wiped at her eyes to stop the tears that began to flow. Fallon took another deep breath before walking into her bathroom. Her eyes were red and sweat was soaked into her clothes. She splashed water in her face before peeling off her sweat filled clothes and putting on fresh clothes.

The nightmare had felt like it was actually happening again. But it wasn't, it was only a horrible memory that always appeared in her nightmares. After deciding that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, as it was already five am, she picked up her messenger bag and emptied it of her school stuff. She put her sketch book in along with some pens, pencils, and her phone. She put a book in there along with a small blanket. Fallon wrote a quick note for her father, saying that she was going to the small pond for the day.

She grabbed her violin case before she walked into her kitchen and grabbed some apples and a mango and put them into her full bag. Fallon walked to the stables and lead William out of his stall. William was a black horse with a white mane and white tail. He had a white triangle on the middle of his forehead. She put his saddle and bridle on him before attaching her messenger back to it along with her violin case. But she stopped for a moment and got her violin out and walked a good fifty feet towards the pond. She left the gate open so he could get out.

Fallon remembered what her father had once told her to do when ever she had lost William. She settled her violin on her shoulder and placed her bow on the strings. She then began to play the song that her father had taught her. It was a small piece that only had about twenty notes. Her father had named the song _William's song_.

A few moments later Fallon saw that William was trotting toward her. He stopped when he got in front of her and nuzzled her shoulder. Fallon smiled and put her violin in its case before swinging onto William's back. She tapped the side of William lightly with her heels and made him go into a trot. As they got to the pond, Fallon and William could easily see the sun fully rising. She smiled softly before getting off of William and reaching into her messenger bag for an apple.

Fallon fed William the apple before she went to look into the pond. She could see the tadpoles that swan around and the lily pads that floated around. A frog jumped into the water and sent the mud rising to the surface. Fallon frowned when she saw the mud forming something. It began to turn white and she swore she could see a face in the white mud. Fallon gently reached out to touch it and when she did she felt herself getting pulled into the pond. As her whole body sank into the pond, she began to feel like she was falling. She let out a small scream before clenching her eyes shut. Fallon began to lose consciousness just as she felt a pair of gentle arms catch her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hello! Thanks for reading! Enjoy :3**

Fallon slowly opened her eyes to see where she was, but everything was blurry. She rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the blur. When the land around her was no longer blurry she noticed that she sat on wet green grass. The sky was black with stars that seemed endless. The pond was to her left but instead of it being it's usual blue, it was clear and looked like a mirror. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. She wasn't.

Fallon tried to stand up but her knees buckled against her so she did her best to crawl over to it. As she looked into the pond, all she saw was her reflection. There was no tadpoles and nothing living was in it. No flowers, or roots, or lily pads were in or on the pond. Fallon jumped backward when she saw that what she was wearing was different then before.

She wore a dark red short-sleeved shirt that went above her knees. A black belt with a silver buckle was around her stomach, tightening the shirt around her. On the belt there was a total of four small knifes and a small bag tied to it. The four small knifes all had their small sheaths that kept stuck to the belt. She had on black pants and dark red knee-high boots. She had one finger-less black glove on her right hand while her left hand had her horse charm bracelet that she usually wore. Her double pierced ears had two, small, green hoop earrings in them. A dark red and black bandanna was tied around her neck along with her Yin and Yang necklace. An emerald heart-shaped pendent was tied around her head. Two medium-sized daggers were on her legs, both were in their sheaths that were attached to her legs. The two daggers were made out of silver and steel.

"What happened to my clothes?" Fallon asked the air. "Where am I?"

"You are in our domain at the moment, young heroine," a gentle, yet loving feminine voice said from behind her. "As for your clothes, we dressed you in clothes that once belonged to the ancient Heroine."

Fallon turned around and saw three woman standing behind her with looks of amusement in their eyes. The one that spoke was a short, pale woman with green hair and forest green eyes. She was dressed in a short, green dress that was sleeveless. The next one was a tall, tan woman with red hair and orange eyes. She was dressed in a elegant long red dress with short sleeves. The last one was a tall, pale woman with blue hair and sea blue eyes. She was also dressed in a elegant long dress but it was blue and was long sleeved. All three were beautiful and all three had a small triangle necklace around their necks.

Fallon looked at them in awe then her awe turned to shock when she realized who they were. They were the three goddesses from the Legend of Zelda series! There was Farore, the goddess of courage. There was Din, the goddess of power. And then there was Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom. All three goddesses grinned when they saw that she finally knew who they were.

"B-But you're not supposed to be real!" Fallon almost shouted, her eyes wide. "You're only supposed to be a character from a video game."

"Some things are different then they seem," Farore said with a smile. "You were simply in a world where you learned who and what we are, through a game. Fallon, you were born here. That's why you have the pointed ears of a Hylian. You were sent to the other dimension so you would be safe. But you're not safe there anymore..."

"Wait," Fallon held up a hand. "What do you mean I was born here?"

"You were born in Hyrule," Nayru began, patiently. "But when it was deemed that you weren't safe here we sent you to the other dimension with your father."

"My father is from here?"

"Indeed," Din nodded her head. "But he swore to never tell you. Just in case you started to tell people and put your life in danger."

"Why wasn't I safe in Hyrule?" Fallon asked after she had thought about what they had told her.

"Ganondorf had caught your scent," Farore said. "He was setting out to kill you to stop the prophecy. But we sent you to the other dimension before he could."

"What prophecy?" Fallon asked with a frown.

"The one where the Hero and Heroine of legend send him back to his prison," Din said. "He wanted to kill one of the two so the prophecy wouldn't come true."

"Wait," Fallon stopped her. "Are you saying... that I'm the Heroine of Legend?"

"Yes we are," Farore smiled. "Like the Hero of Legend, you have half of my triforce. Half of the Triforce of Courage is in you, just look at your hand."

Fallon looked at the back of her left hand, and sure enough there was a symbol of the triforce on it. She frowned, it wasn't there earlier when she had checked. _Maybe since I know it's real, it appeared to me._ "Why... why did you bring me back here if it was dangerous to have me here?"

"Ganondorf has escaped his prison," Nayru said. "It is time for you to fulfill the prophecy and defeat him. Just like your past lives did..."

"I've... I've defeated him before?" Fallon asked, shocked.

"Yes," Din said. "You and the Hero of Legend have done it many times. Link, with the Master Sword, and you with the Twin Daggers of Hope."

"But the games only showed Link defeating Ganondorf," Fallon stated

"Not everything shown in the game is true! There are some things in the game that were changed for your safely," Farore told her. "We made sure that the games wouldn't show you. If it did show you, then it might have seemed suspicious to you. We also changed a few other things but they're not important at the moment."

Fallon wondered what she meant when she said that not everything in the game was true. And she was still confused about how her and Link had defeated Ganondorf before. She wondered what else wasn't true. But she just mentally shrugged and changed to another topic. "What am I supposed to do right now? I don't know how to use daggers, so I wouldn't be any good at defending myself. I know how to ride a horse and take care of a wound and a few other things but nothing that would be that big of a help. If I get into a fight I'll be screwed!"

"We got that covered," Din said with a grin. "We'll teach you how to fight! You horse should be here soon..."

Right when she said that Fallon heard the familiar cry of William as he ran toward her. He stopped as he got in front of her and he nuzzled her shoulder. Fallon smiled softly and rubbed his nose before looking to see if he still had her messenger bag and her violin case. He did. She went to her messenger bag and pulled out the fruit she had. Fallon gave the apple to William while she ate the mango she packed.

"When do we start training?" Fallon asked quietly. She was a little overwhelmed with what she just learned. She briefly wondered what point in time would she be sent to in the Zelda series after she finished training.

"Tomorrow," Farore smiled. "We have two weeks to train you then we have to send you back to Hyrule. Lets hope Ganondorf doesn't send Twilight onto all of Hyrule for another two weeks."

Fallon laid in the grass as she finished her mango. With what Farore said, Fallon guessed she would be sent to when Twilight Princess takes place. She smiled, she had beaten that game the most so she would know what to do. Then she remembered how they had said not everything on the game was true. She began to frown when she remembered how Talo gets kidnapped by the monster. It then made her remember Vail and she couldn't help but ask about her.

"Did you guys send Vail to heaven or something?" Fallon asked.

"Not us," Din said. "The God of that dimension did..."

"What... What about my dad?" Fallon asked. "Does he now I'm here? He is going to be alright?"

"He knows," Nayru told her. "And I believe he'll be okay..."

Fallon nodded her head and closed her eyes. She swore to herself that she would make sure that all the children made it home, even though she knew they would. Link would get them safely home if she couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hello! Thank you for reading! I hope you like this chapter. Oh and If anyone was confused, the daggers that Fallon got from the goddesses weren't the twin daggers of hope. Enjoy! :3**

"Put more strength in it," Din yelled as she clashed her sword against Fallon's daggers. Her sword easily knocked Fallon's twin daggers out of her hands and to the side. Fallon rolled to the side and threw one of her knifes at Din. Din easily blocked it with her sword and she grinned at Fallon. "Not holding back, I see!"

Din had been training Fallon on fighting with her twin daggers, and she was learning pretty quick. She could already do most of the moves that Din taught her perfectly, although she always had trouble with how much force to put into her attacks. But she was slowly stating to master it. Farore had been training Fallon on using her throwing knifes and Fallon was doing a good job. She was good at aim and force but she wasn't to good at deciding when to throw it. She either did it to late or to early.

Nayru had taught her about Hyrule and how to read their writing. She also taught her more about healing. She had taught her more music on her violin that would help her out. So far, Fallon was learning the music the best. Their alphabet was hard to understand, but she was slowly getting better. Fallon figured she would be good by the time she left. Which was in two days.

"You said not to," Fallon panted and rolled to the right once again. Fallon had learned the second day that she was with the goddesses not to hold back. She picked up her twin daggers and twirled them in her hands before she got them into a comfortable position. Fallon charged at Din and did a jump attack, Din blocked the attack with her sword. She had anticipated that Fallon would do that but she hadn't anticipated that Fallon would kick her in the head when she jumped back.

Din grunted and rubbed the back of her head before summoning a sword and throwing it at Fallon. Fallon had been surprised but she blocked it with her daggers. Fallon than began to circle around Din, trying to find an unguarded spot. She spotted that Din kept her right sight more guarded then her left and Fallon used that to her advantage. She charged toward Din and made it look like she was going for her right side but at the last moment she turned left. She managed to hit Din with the hilt of one of her daggers while she used her other one to disarm Din. Din looked surprised, but she smiled and picked up her sword. She grabbed Fallon's thrown knife and handed it back to her.

"Good work," Din said. She suddenly stiffened and turned to see that Farore and Nayru had appeared with William next to them. All three goddesses exchanged a frightened look before nodding to each other. "We're going to have to cut your training short, Fallon. Our time is up, you have to leave in an hour. Make sure you have everything you need."

Fallon wanted to question Din but she just nodded her head and walked over to William. She still had everything that was in her messenger bag plus some things that the goddesses had gave her. Fallon reached into her bag that was on her belt and made sure she had everything. She had a brush, her violin case, her sketch book and pencils/pens, her IPhone that never seemed to die, her headphones, some rubies that Din had gaven her, a canteen of water and some food. She had learned that whenever she put an object in the bag it would shrink down. That's how she was able to keep so many things in it, small or big. She suspected that was how Link was able to carry a lot of stuff in the games. Fallon had moved some of the things that were in her messenger bag to her smaller bag the day before. The only thing she kept in her messenger bag was her small blanket, books, her sheet music, and the extra clothes that Ferore had given her.

"It's time," Ferore announced. Fallon nodded her head and mounted William, she followed Ferore. They walked down to the pond that had been left forgotten. Ferore stopped Fallon and pointed to the pond. "This pond will take you where you need to go. Don't tell anyone that you're the Heroine of Legend and don't tell anyone you are from another dimension. If someone asks just say your from far away."

"I won't," Fallon said and looked at the pond uneasily. She saw the pond ripple and it sent an image of Ordon's spring. "Thank you guys for... well for everything."

"It was a pleasure," Nayru said with a sad smile. Din and Ferore nodded their heads in agreement. "Before you go I must tell you one last thing. As you journey on in the lands below, your memory of what will happen will disappear."

"What do you mean?" Fallon asked.

"You will forget what is to come," Din said. "You have played the game that spoke the future and some of what it showed was not real. We cannot allow for that to cloud your judgement. Do you understand?"

Fallon slowly nodded her head.

"Good," Ferore said. "Dismount your horse and walk into the pond with William."

Fallon nodded again and got off of William. She grabbed his rein and slowly walked into the pond and stopped when both William and her were fully in. Fallon was about to ask what she was supposed to do when she felt the ground under her give away. William's rein slipped from her hand in the process she lost track of where William was. She was consumed in darkness but she soon saw that light was beginning to show. Fallon landed in something wet as she landed on her side and she felt herself slide until she slid into something soft. Her head clashed against something hard and pain filled her body. The pain was intense and she felt herself begin to loose conscious.

Fallon heard someone approach her and she heard startled and worried voices. Her head ached and she wanted to tell them to quiet down but the pain was too much. She briefly wondered why the goddesses had made her land so painfully. But she pushed the thought aside as she felt herself being pulled up. Fallon wondered who had picked her up but before she could open her eyes, she fell unconscious.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fallon groaned softly and rubbed her eyes before she opened them. She lifted her head only to drop it back down when she felt pain. She placed her hand on her head and felt that she had a cloth wrapped around her head. The Heroine looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was on a bed that was on a balcony. Pictures were hanging from the wall and there was a table to her left that held most of her stuff. The house looked familiar, and when she stared at a picture of a horse she knew where she was. Link's house! But the teen was nowhere to be seen and Fallon had a feeling that she was alone.

Fallon once again tried to get up and she succeed in doing so, the pain in her head slowly dulling down to a small ache. She coughed before standing up and walking to the table that held her stuff. Her legs were wobbly but she managed to get there without falling down. She put her belt that held her knifes back on then she put her dagger sheaths back on. She slipped on her charm bracelet and put her pendent back on her head. Fallon put her small bag back on her belt before slipping on her boots. There was a small cup filled with red liquid and there was a note beside it. It said simply, _'drink half then put rest on head wound'._

The Heroine looked at it with narrowed eyes before she gently unwrapped the white wrapping around her head. She looked in a mirror near by and saw that there was a long, deep, cut on her forehead. Fallon didn't know how she got it but she shrugged it aside and gently put some of the red liquid on it. She hissed in pain before she looked back in the mirror. The cut was gone and it only left a faint scar. Fallon still felt the pain of the cut so she drank the rest of the liquid and soon the pain was gone.

Fallon sighed in relief before she began to walk down the latter that lead to the next floor. Her legs were still a little wobbly but her arms were strong and didn't make her slip. She glanced around and noticed that Link's house was bigger then what the game showed. The house was empty as she looked around and she wondered where he was. As she glanced out the window she saw that outward around noon. _He must be at the ranch or something... Or maybe he's with Ilia..._

The Heroine glanced around and was about to sit down when she remembered William. Fallon walked out the door and looked around, he was nowhere in sight. Panic began to fill her but she forced herself to calm down and she began to walk down the latter that lead to the ground. She walked into the middle of the area and paced for a few minuets. _What do I do... Um maybe I call his name? No, he would probably ignore that... Oh I got it! I'll play his song!_

Fallon reached into her bag and pulled out the miniature violin case. She smiled as the case got bigger when she closed the bag. The Heroine set the case on the ground and got out her violin and bow. Fallon placed the violin on her shoulder then placed her bow on the string. She quickly tuned it to the best of her ability; she had never been good at tuning. Once she finished she began to play _William's song_, but she played it slowly instead of its usual fast pace. A few moments later Fallon heard the familiar cry and she watched as William galloped toward her.

Fallon laughed as the horse nuzzled her face and demanded that Fallon gave him attention. She placed the violin and bow in the case before she put the case back in her bag. Fallon rubbed William's face and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Who's my handsome little boy?" Fallon cooed. William shook his mane and let out a soft cry. "You are... yes you are!"

"That's where he ran off to!" a soft feminine voice said. Fallon glanced over William's shoulder and saw Ilia jogging toward them. _She looks prettier in person..._ "I thought he had went into the village..."

"He heard his song," Fallon explained. "He always comes to me when I play it."

"Like Link does?" Ilia asked. Fallon gave Ilia her best confused look although she knew what Ilia was talking about. "He plays this song and Epona, his horse, comes running to him."

"Exactly alike," Fallon nodded her head.

"I'm Ilia," she said and held her hand out.

"I'm Fallon," Fallon said and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good," Fallon said. "Although I have a killer headache."

"What happened to you?" Ilia asked. "Link and Rusl found you in Ordon spring, you were unconscious and bleeding when they found you."

"Well..." Fallon tried to come up with a believable lie. "I was riding William and I made him run because I heard something following us. I uh... didn't see where I was leading him and we kind of fell into the spring. I... dropped his reins and somehow slid off him. I kind of slid across the water and I hit something... I don't really know what happened after that."

Ilia nodded her head, she believed Fallon's lie. "Well, you crashed into your horse, or that's what Link believes. Your horse had some of your blood on his hoof, you probably hit your head on it. He wasn't injured at all! We were so surprised, but I guess it was just luck."

"He was always a lucky horse," Fallon said and mounted William. "I think he gave all of his bad luck to me..."

"You should go talk to Rusl." Ilia suggested. "He told me to tell you to find him once you awakened. He's the tall and muscular guy, he's hard to miss!"

"Thanks," Fallon said and lightly kicked William's side, making him go into a trot. But it looked like William wanted to run for he began to go full speed, making Fallon grab onto his rein as tightly as she could. Fallon couldn't help but laugh at her horse.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hi! Thank you for reading my story! Enjoy! :D**

"Calm down, William!" Fallon half yelled, half laughed. William ignored her and ran though the small village, nearly knocking down someone. Fallon yelled an apology before she pulled back on the reins to stop him. He slowed down then walked toward the small lake and he began to drink the water. Fallon rolled her eyes at him and dismounted her horse. "You could have just said you were thirsty, William!"

"I don't think your horse could have told you," someone said from her left. It was Rusl. His eyes were filled with amusement, he glanced at her horse and gave him a pat. "You have a beautiful stallion, miss...?"

"Fallon," she said and held out her hand. Rusl shook her hand back and gave her a nod.

"I'm Rusl," he let go of her hand. "What are you doing way out here?"

Fallon, once again, tried to come up with a believable lie that wouldn't cause suspicion. "I was on my way to Castle town when I got lost and kind of... fell into Ordon spring..."

"How'd you get lost?" Rusl asked.

"Wolves," Fallon said then shuddered. "They started chasing us and I didn't realize where we were going until William jumped into the spring and we slid."

"One of our own, Link, is going to Castle town tomorrow," Rusl said. "You could join him, he won't mind."

"I think I'll do just that," Fallon nodded her head. _To bad we probably won't make it there. I really want to see what the town looks like._ "If he doesn't mind, that is..."

"I'll go ask him," Rusl said and turned to leave. "You should go see my wife, Uli. She'll want to check up on your head wound. Our house if over there..."

"Thank you," Fallon said and left William to graze on the grass. She walked up to the house that Rusl pointed to and saw a pregnant woman holding a baby cradle. _Link must have already retreated it from the monkey_. "Hi, Rusl said to see you so you could check my head wound."

"Hello dear," Uli said and stood up to check out the closed wound. "I'm Uli, whats your name?"

"Fallon," she said and resisted the urge to laugh. It felt like Uli was tickling her forehead. "It's good to meet you!"

"Pretty name," Uli said and gave her a nod of approval. "Your cut healed nicely! In a few months the scar might be gone completely!"

"I hope so," Fallon traced the scar on her lip. "I already have enough scars to last me a lifetime..."

"I understand," Uli chuckled. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"I'm from a place very far away from here," Fallon said softly. "You wouldn't have heard of it before..."

"I see," Uli said. "Where are you heading?"

"I was heading to Castle town before I got here," Fallon said, sticking with her original lie. "Rusl, said he was going to ask Link if it was okay if I went along with him tomorrow."

"He'll love the company," Uli said with a smile. "I'll be right back..."

Fallon nodded her head and turned to look at the sky. The sky was a mixture of different shades of blue and the clouds were a pearly white. She was about to sit on the porch when she saw that a small child was petting William. Fallon smiled softly and began to walk toward him. She noticed that it was the boy Colin, the little boy was just barley able to pet William's nose.

"Hello little one," Fallon said with a smile. Colin jumped in surprise and looked at her with embarrassment in his eyes. "I'm Fallon!"

"My names C-Colin," he said shyly. "I like your h-horse..."

"He's a pretty horse, huh?" Colin nodded his head. "His name is William..."

"Oh there you are!" Rusl said and walked toward her. "Link said he wouldn't mind! Oh and I forgot to give him this, can you do it for me?"

"Sure, why not?" Fallon said and grabbed the wooden sword that had a small ribbon attached. She was a little surprised by how trusting everyone was but she shrugged it aside. Fallon saw that Uli was walking toward her so she met her half way.

"Here you go," Uli said and handed Fallon a black cloak. "If you're going to Castle town tomorrow, you'll need this to keep you warm. And your welcome to stay at my house tonight, since I don't want you to sleep outside."

"Thank you Uli," Fallon said with a smile. "I don't think I could ever repay you for your trust or kindness."

"Maybe by telling me more about where you from at dinner," Uli flashed her a smile. "I love learning about different places!"

"Sure," Fallon nodded her head. "Well I got to go take this to Link, I'll see when I get back!"

Fallon walked back to her horse and saw that Colin was still there. The heroine put the cloak into her messenger bag and turned to Colin. She gave him a smile and got on William. "Want a ride?"

"Really?" Colin asked. Fallon nodded her head. "S-sure!"

Fallon pulled the boy up and put him in front of her. She told him to grab William's mane while she grabbed William's rein. Fallon lightly tapped William's side and got him into a short trot. Colin giggled quietly as William's mane tickled his hands.

"You know," Fallon began. "You remind me of my cousin, Leo, you both have the same personality."

Before he could reply they got to the clearing in front of Link's house. The three other children were cheering Link on as he shot out of his slingshot. The girl, Beth, was the first one to notice them. She whispered to her two brothers and they both looked at Fallon and Colin. Fallon dismounted William and helped Colin off before she allowed William to go graze.

"Hello," Fallon said and walked up to the three kids. "I'm Fallon!"

"I'm Beth," the girl said with a smiled.

"I'm Malo," he said and Fallon gaped at him as she realized how deep his voice was. It sounded _way_ to deep for a boy his size and age.

"And I'm Talo," he said and held out his hand. Fallon shook his hand and she remembered how he would run off to chase the monkey. She instantly went on alert mode and kept her eyes on him. She would make sure he was kept safe. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Fallon raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well," Talo began. "It's just that you're really short!"

"Thank you," Fallon said dryly, she swore she felt her right eye twitch. "I'm just going to take that as a compliment..."

"So you're alright," Link said as he walked over to them. Fallon jumped a little as she actually heard his voice. On the game all she had every heard were grunts, gasps and his occasinal yells. "I wondered where you were when I went to check on you and you weren't there."

"I was all over the place," Fallon shrugged and tried her best to not go fangirl on him. He was more handsome in person and she tried her best not to freak out. She remembered the wooden sword Rusl had asked her to deliever to Link. "Here! Rusl told me to give this to you."

"Thanks," Link said and grabbed the sword. He smiled as he saw the ribbon, he pulled it off and gave the sword a few experimental swings. The three siblings begged Link to show them some sword moves and he complied. Colin was a little ways off, he was watching Link to but he was more quiet then the others.

"Do you want to be a swordsman when you grow up?" Fallon asked as she went to stand next to him.

"Yes," Colin nodded his head. "I want to be just like Link!"

"I bet you'll be better then him," Fallon grinned as he blushed and twirled his hands shyly. She blinked slowly and looked down as she saw Talo poking the sheaths to her two daggers.

"Are those real?" Talo demanded. "Can we see them? Can you teach us something?"

"Uh..." Fallon glanced around nervously. "Sure?"

"Do you mind is she shows us something Link?" Beth asked as she gave him a big smile. He shook his head and allowed Fallon to get close to the scarecrow.

"I'll only show you one thing," Fallon said and got out her twin daggers. She twirled her daggers until she found a comfortable position and charged toward the scarecrow. She jumped over the scarecrow and did a small flip in the air and planted her two daggers in its back before pulling them back out and using its back to help her roll back onto her feet. Fallon panted and put her twin daggers away. "And that kids... is called... over doing it..."

"Wow I want to do that!" Talo said excitedly. Fallon raised an eye brow at him before walking over to William. He was eating grass and eyeing Epona, she seemed to glare at him.

"Nope, you're not gonna get her," Fallon teased her horse. He seemed to roll his eyes before stomping his foot on the ground. He suddenly let out a loud cry and reared up before stomping down. Fallon frowned and turned to look behind her and saw that the children were chasing after the monkey.

"Damn them," Fallon hissed as she mounted William and took off after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Hiya! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I finally decided to make a pattern with my updating and decided to add a new chapter every four days. Unless, something goes wrong but I don't think anything wrong will happen. Anyways, Enjoy! 8)**

"Where did they go?" Fallon asked as she stopped William in front of Beth. Beth pointed to where the Ordon springs was. Fallon thanked her before getting William back into a trot and she carried on. She gave a quick nod to Malo as she passed and continued to go forward. William shook his head nervously as he ran on the bridge.

Fallon knew that the horse was afraid of heights and she rubbed soothing circles on his neck. William seemed to relax as they got off the bridge and into the Faron Woods. Fallon stopped William for a second and glanced around. She spotted the fence up ahead and knew that William could jump over that easily. The Heroine glanced behind her and checked for any sign of Link. He wasn't near her yet. She sighed softly before getting William back into a run so he could jump over the fence.

It was an easy jump and they were soon next to a small pond near a tunnel. They went through the tunnel and arrived at the mouth of a cave. Fallon remembered that she needed to get a lantern from the guy so she steered William toward him. She dismounted him and left him near the Lantern dude.

"Hey have you seen a small child," Fallon asked. "A little boy, kind of cocky, short, chasing a monkey?"

"Yeah he went through the cave," he nodded his head. "You shouldn't go out their without a lantern. Here you can have this one for free," he handed Fallon a metal lantern that was filled with oil. "I'm trying to pick up my business by giving out free lanterns. You can light the lantern with the fire over there!"

"Thank you!" Fallon lit the fire and gave him a smile. "I'll come back here anytime I need some oil! Can you watch over my horse while I go through the tunnel?"

"Sure."

Fallon attached the lantern to her belt and ran over to the cave. She let out a small shriek as the deku baba jumped up and made to bite her. Fallon jumped back in time and she threw one of her knifes in its mouth. It shrunk down before it disappeared in a black cloud. She sighed in relief as she noted that it really did disappear in a black cloud. Fallon had read some fanfictions where the monsters actually bled black blood and she was thankful that they really didn't.

Fallon grabbed her knife and put it back into its sheath before going into the cave. The light from her lantern helped her to see what she was walking into and by. She spotted Talo's toy sword and grabbed it, she put it in her bag. Fallon spotted a lamp post and she waved her lantern over it and it caught a small flame. The Heroine hurried on and rolled to the side when a bat flew over her head. She scowled before throwing one of her knifes at it. It disappeared into its black cloud and Fallon picked up her knife.

She took out her two daggers and twirled it in her hands before finding a comfortable position. Fallon hurried on and ran toward a deku baba. As she rolled to the side she felt the monster's teeth scratch her arm. She hissed in pain before cutting off the head from its stem. Fallon grabbed the green ruby the monster dropped and she put it in her wallet. The rubies were much smaller than she thought they would be.

Fallon ducked as a bat tried to claw her head and she was about to throw a knife at when it well to the ground and died in its black cloud. She looked behind her and saw that Link was the one who killed it, his slingshot in hand. A lantern also hung from his waist.

"Thanks," Fallon nodded her head. "The boy headed this way, or that's what the Lantern dude said."

"Lets hurry," he said and set the big spider web on fire. Link instantly killed the rats that ran toward them. He walked down the path to the left. "If you don't mind me asking... why do you care so much about a kid that you just met? Why is saving him so important to you?"

"I failed to do it once," Fallon replied threw two of her knifes at the bats that were coming toward them while Link took out the flytrap. "I won't let another kid die because I wasn't fast or smart enough to do so."

"What happened?" Link asked. He opened the small chest and handed Fallon the yellow ruby it contained.

"There was this little girl who was lost in the woods and her mother asked me to find her," Fallon explained. "I found her quickly enough but she had lost her doll so I started to help her took for it. We couldn't find it and by then it was dark and I had forgotten which way we came from. Wolves found us and they took her away and killed her while I was found by hunters and saved. If I was smarter I would've just told the girl that I find the doll in the morning..."

"It wasn't your fault," Link reassured her. "You did what you thought was best at the time. No one can blame you for that..."

Fallon didn't reply. She walked up the next big spider web and she burnt it down with her lantern. She sighed in relief as they finally got out of the cave and back into Faron woods. They put out their lanterns and continued on their way. The path they were on lead them to, two purple monsters. Fallon wrinkled her nose as she caught their scent, they smelled horrible.

Fallon put their stench to the back of her mind and she ran toward one of them. She did a jump attack before stabbing it through the back. Link had dealt with the other one and he gave her a nod before they continued on. They made they way left again and they came to another cave. There was two bats at the cave and they quickly dealt with them.

Fallon walked in and killed with the purple monster while Link went after the bats. It was then that Fallon felt the string from her wound from earlier. She grabbed onto her arm and looked down to see three deep looking scratches.

"I didn't know you got hurt!" Link said and walked over to her, the key in his hands. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small jar of red liquid. "Let me help!"

"I'm fine," Fallon tried to wave him off but Link ignored her and gently poured some of the red liquid on her arm. The wound healed up and Fallon removed her hand from it. "Thanks..."

"It was no problem," Link smiled. The two walked back and out and made their way toward the gate. They quickly killed the two monsters that guarded the gate before opening it and walking through. The gate lead to a small cave but light poured through it so they didn't bother to get out their lanterns. There was two monsters bothering a bird with an afro. Fallon scowled as she saw the bird. She had always thought that he was annoying in the game and she was tempted to leave him to the monsters.

But she decided that would be mean and ran up to one of the monsters. She rolled behind one and slashed her daggers down it's back. Link did a jump attack on the other monster and hit him hard on the head.

"Thank you!" The bird called to them. "Please, come and buy something!" Fallon scowled at him before walking away. She walked toward the side and spotted a flytrap with she quickly killed. It was guarding a chest and Fallon grabbed the red ruby that it carried.

"Here," Fallon said and tossed the ruby to Link. "You can have it!"

Fallon looked up at the tree path and began to run up it as she spotted Talo and the monkey. Link ran in front of her and killed one purple monster as Fallon threw a knife at the other. It hit the monster straight in the eyes. Fallon then grabbed one of her daggers and told the two to back up. She hit one of the bars and nodded her head as it cracked. She did it to the others and tossed the broken top off to the side.

"You saved us!" Talo said happily as he jumped up and down. "I knew you would! You guys are heroes!" Link and Fallon shared a look before they started to laugh quietly. The monkey looked at them before she ran off, her butt in the air.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"If you two hadn't come..." Talo began as they got outside of the cave. William was waiting for Fallon and he nuzzled her shoulder as she rubbed his nose. "Gee me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably!" Talo perked up a bit. "She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey... she tried to protect me. So we got captured together. You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you?"

Link and Fallon shook their heads.

"He's always telling me to never, EVER go inside the forest. 'Cause he says its dangerous! So you really can't tell him! Really! You guys have to promise!"

"I promise not to tell your father that you disobeyed his orders," Fallon resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Link recited what Fallon said and it seemed to please Talo. He nodded one last time at them before he rushed back home. Fallon sighed softly and leaned her head against William's chest.

"My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned," Rusl said as he walked toward them. "I came as soon as I heard, but it looks like you two have brought him home already. I apologize, such a task should not fall onto you two. Especially a visitor we just met..."

"It was no problem," Fallon said. "It was kind of fun..."

"You know I couldn't just leave Talo in the woods without trying to save him," Link said.

"Tell me," Rusl began. "Have you noticed how strange these woods seem lately? I feel... uneasy about what may lie in wait..."

"There are more monsters about," Link said.

"Anyway, Link... I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you. Good luck! And return safely... If you are lucky you may even get to meet Princess Zelda and her guardian!"

"Who's her guardian?" Fallon asked with a frown. From what she remembered, Zelda didn't have any "guardians"."

"Don't know," Rusl shook his head. "All I have heard is that his eyes are cold and he's not afraid to attack someone."

_interesting... I can't wait to see who it is!_ Fallon mounted William and turned to Link. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"We'll leave around noon," Link told her. Fallon nodded her head before lightly tapping her heels and setting William on a slow trot.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A.N: If anyone was confused as to what the Deku baba was then they are the Venus flytrap looking monsters. Hope you liked the chapter. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hello! I hope you're enjoying my story so far! Sorry for updating a little late... my internet was acting up and I recently started school again. Its been a busy week and I haven't had anytime to revise and publish this chapter... anyways enjoy! :D**

Fallon yawned as she sat up from the bed and ran her hands through her hair. Everyone was already awake, Rusl and Colin were outside and Uli was knitting. Uli walked up to her and told her that she had a bath set up for her in the bathroom. She also told her that she had washed her clothes for her and that they were folded on the bathroom counter.

"Thank you Uli," Fallon said and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her before taking off her night-clothes and getting in the tub. Fallon sighed softly and sank lower into the tub. _I wonder what dad is up to... he's probably at work or reading..._ Fallon quickly washed her hair and body before getting out. She put her clothes on and grabbed her night-clothes then walked out of the bathroom.

She went to her bag in the corner and put her night-clothes in there before putting her belt around her stomach and her dagger sheaths around her legs. Fallon put on her bracelet, necklace, bandanna, and pendent before putting on her boots. She started to brush her hair.

"Your hair style is different what I have seen on girls," Uli commented. "Most woman cut their hair short... I haven't seen many girls with that long of hair. And I've never seen a woman with one half of her hair long and the other half short. I haven't seen many people with black hair either."

"Not a lot of people like this style and blackish red hair is common where I come from," Fallon said as she finished and put her brush back in her bag. "My father was angry when he saw what I had done to my hair."

Uli chuckled. "Well it was good to meet you! You should visit us when you're in the area again!"

"I will," Fallon smiled. "Thank you for all your hospitality!"

Fallon walked out the door and saw that Link was talking with Ilia and Mayor Bo. The Heroine called William over and began to walk to them with William next to her. Link smiled at her and waved her over as he got off Epona. Fallon tried to conceal her grin as she remembered that Ilia would go off on Link and Bo. She had always found it comical.

"The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready," Bo began. "So you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so its real special. It'd be... bad... if the representative of Ordon were to be later for such an occasion, you get me lad?"

"Yeah," Link nodded his head. Fallon went to stand by Ilia and William followed. "I won't let anything distract me!"

"The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse," Ilia said to Epona. "But please bear Link safely along it... Wait... whats this?"

Both Link and Bo tensed up and turned to see Ilia inspecting Epona's leg.

"What happened?" Ilia demanded. "She's injured, isn't she? Link! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again!" Link looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole. Fallon had to stifle her laugh with a cough but she was sure Link could tell that she was laughing. "I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you?"

"Now, now, Ilia," Bo tried to calm down his daughter. "Theres no need to get so hot with him..."

"Father!" Ilia turned to face him with rage in her eyes and voice. "How can you be so easy on him? You're the mayor! You should start acting like one!"

"You poor thing!" Ilia said to Epona. Both Link and Bo where looking down in shame. They both looked up as Ilia started to walk away with Epona. "It'll be alright, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now. Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!"

"I'll go with you," Fallon said and grabbed William's rein. She began to follow her and she gave a look to Link that said 'I'll cool her down'. "I think William could do with a dip in the forest spring."

Fallon and Ilia walked to the spring, Fallon was listening to Ilia rant about how bad Link was. She had a feeling that Ilia was only this mad because she was worried for Link. Once they got to the spring Ilia locked the gate behind them. William walked into the spring and began to drink the water. Ilia smiled at William before walking Epona into the water.

"Doesn't that feel good, Epona?" Ilia asked. Epona shook her mane in her own response. Fallon turned to see Colin trying to get in and she walked over and let him in before locking the gate back up. She didn't want to see what Ilia would do to her if she left it open so Link could get in. Fallon turned her head back and saw Link giving Ilia a pleading look. Ilia only glared at him and said, "If you came to take Epona back, you can forget it! Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your attitude.

"Ilia you don't know what happened yesterday," Fallon began. She turned her head toward the gate and saw that Link was gone. Fallon then began to explain, with Colin's help, about what happened with Talo and the monkey.

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture," Ilia said. "But..."

Link walked out of the tunnel that was connected to the wall and he dusted himself off before walking over. Ilia quickly went over to Epona but the horse just let out a snort. "So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona? Don't worry about your horse, Link. Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together. But, Link... Can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything... out of your league. You too, Fallon, I don't want to hear that you got into something that you can't finish. Please..."

"I won't," Fallon promised. She was surprised that Ilia was worried about her, they had just met the day before.

"Just come home safely," Link smiled at Ilia and nodded his head. Suddenly the ground started shaking and the gate busted open as a huge boar tore through it. Two goblins were riding it and they looked around with hungry eyes. One of them shot Ilia with an arrow and the other hit Colin and Link with a cub. Fallon backed away and threw one of her knifes at one of them. But she threw it to late and the monster managed to dodge it. The dagger flew and stuck into the wall. Just as Fallon was about to throw another one she felt something hard crash into her neck and she blacked out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fallon, wake up!" Link shouted into the ear of the small, unconscious girl. "Please, wake up!"

"What?" Fallon opened her eyes and then snapped up. "Where are Ilia and Colin?"

"I don't know!" Link said. Fallon glanced around and tried to remember what was going to happen. She rubbed the blur from her eyes and when she felt her forehead she couldn't feel her pendent. Panic began to fill her and she was about to begin to look around when she told herself that her pendent was less important than finding Ilia and Colin. But something in the back of her mind told her that the pendent _was_ more important. "Lets check across the bridge!"

"Lets go!" Fallon began to run with Link. Both of their horses were nowhere to be found. Fallon hoped that William was safe and not in danger. The sky was getting darker as they got closer to the end of the bridge. They could feel the evil in the air. Rusl's words from the day before rang in their ears. Fallon and Link came to a stop as they reached the twilight wall. Or that's what Fallon remembered calling it.

She tensed up and prepared herself as she remembered that a hand would go and bring Link into twilight. It was a few seconds before two black hands emerged from the wall and took hold of Link and Fallon. Fallon screamed and clenched her eyes shut as she was pulled in. As she stopped screaming she felt the hand change positions and it grabbed hold of her neck.

Fallon desperately tried to pull her neck free with her hands and she kicked out her feet. Fallon began to feel as if her left hand was burning and she felt the monster threw her out of its hand as it was burned by her. Fallon gasped as she began to feel the worst pain she had ever felt in her short life. It felt like her bones were shifting and like her whole body was changing. She heard her screams turn into a deep yowl that reminded her of what a cat would make. Fallon swayed to the side before falling down and everything faded into darkness


	7. Chapter 7

Fallon opened her eyes and glanced around her. She was in a cell with Link, he was in his wolf form. His fur was a combination of dark grey and beige. He was still sleeping. His paw was chained to the floor while Fallon's paw was free. _I wonder why they didn't chain up my paw too... Wait... Paw!?_ Fallon looked at herself and gasped softly. She had been turned into a black and dark red cat. She had the structure of a panther but she taller than a normal one. Her paws were dark red and she had two dark red stripes on her tail. She had splashes of dark red within her black fur. Fallon looked at her left paw and saw that the triforce that was usually there, was gone. But her bracelet was still there, she didn't know why it didn't come off. Even her bandanna was still on but her necklace wasn't.

_This is kind of cool!_ Fallon did her best to slide out her claws and she noticed that they were long and black. The pads of her paws were a light shade of pink. She took a step forward but tripped over her back paws and fell on her face. Fallon scowled and stood up again, determined not to fall on her face. She took a few careful steps and she grinned when she didn't fall on her face. The heroine began to walk around the small cell without falling and soon she was running. But she stopped when she saw that Link was beginning to get up. Fallon sat down on her haunches and looked at Link as he began to get up.

_"What?"_ Link mumbled and looked at himself. He twirled in a small circle before looking at Fallon and squinting his eyes. _"Fallon?"_

_"In the flesh,"_ Fallon nodded her head. _"Or... maybe fur would be better..."_

_"What happened to us?"_ Link asked. _"Why are we in a cell? Why are you a panther? Why am I a wolf? And why I am chained to the ground while you're not?"_

_"How would I know?"_ Fallon raised her brow... or tried to. _"I know as much as you do!"_

_"Right,"_ Link sighed before looking around. _"We need to get out of here!"_

Link tried to tear the chain out of the ground as he jumped in one direction. Then he tried to see if he could get his paw to loosen out of the chain. Fallon glared at him as she saw how easy it was for him to walk. Link saw the glare and he asked,_ "What? Did I do something wrong?"_

_"How are you able to walk so easily?"_ Fallon asked. _"It took me at least ten minuets to be able to walk and run!"_

Link shrugged and began to chew on his chain. Fallon turned to the right and saw that Midna was watching them in amusement. Fallon briefly wondered why she remembered the Imp's name but nothing else. Midna suddenly jumped into the air and landed in front of them. Fallon got up and went to stand by Link, she barred her teeth and growled softly. She was surprised by how deep her growl sounded.

"I found you!" Midna said happily. She watched them in amusement as they continued to growl. Fallon's fur began to bristle as Midna shook her head. "Aren't you scary? Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" Fallon stopped growling and sat back on her haunches but Link kept growling. "Well that's too bad... I was planning on helping you... if you guys were nice."

Link stopped growling and he perked his head a bit. _"Were you?"_

Midna didn't understand him, so she just continued on. "That's better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you. Oops! But you aren't a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!"

Both Link and Fallon must have had the same thought for they both lunged at her but she easily jumped out of the way.

"There, there," Midna said with a smile. "You two be good little beasts and calm down. No need to bite!" Midna put her hands together and sent a ball of magic at Link's chain, snapping it from the ground. There was still a bit of chain attached to Link and Fallon thought that Midna meant to keep some of it there as a reminder. Link looked at the chain in shock and lifted up his paw. "You look kind of surprised! So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we?"

_"I know!"_ Fallon said. Midna also couldn't understand her and she choose to ignore Fallon's meow.

_"Where are we?"_ Link asked Fallon.

_"Uh..."_ Fallon realized she shouldn't have said anything. She knew in the back of her mind where they where but her memory was hazy. _"...In a dungeon?"_

_"I wouldn't have ever guessed,_" Link said sarcastically.

_"You asked where we were,"_ Fallon huffed.

"Anyway," Midna said loudly, trying to get their attention back. It was then that they noticed she was on the other side of their cell door. "If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee!"

Fallon got up and began to look around. She sniffed at the ground and was slightly surprised by how good her senses were. But she pushed her thoughts aside and looked for a way out. She knew it had something to with the boxes but even that memory was clouded. The heroine went over to the boxes by the cell door and she began to break them. As she swept the broken pieces away she saw a spot where they could dig their way put

_"Let me,"_ Link said and began to dig. His paws were more suited to dig then Fallon's were. Link crawled under the hole and Fallon followed him. She shook the dirt from her fur and turned to Link. He went in circles, trying to get Midna off of his back but it was no use.

"Hmph! I guess you guys aren't completely stupid after all!" Midna said with a grin. "Listen, I like you two, so I think I'll get you guys out of here. But in exchange for my help, you have to do exactly as I say!"

_"Fine,"_ Fallon replied, even though she knew that Midna wouldn't understand her. _"As long as we get out of here, I'm happy"_

"If you need anything from me, just give me a sign!" Midna continued. "So, are we all clear? Good! Now, come on! Get moving!"

Fallon began to walk into the open door of the cell next to them. She glanced at the lever before looking at Link who shrugged. Midna rolled her eyes and watched Fallon. The heroine faintly remembered that in the game, Link usually jumped and bit down on the lever, causing the passage wall to go up. _No way am I going to bite down on the lever!_ Fallon tensed her legs up before jumping and grabbing the lever with her paws and did her best to push down. The gate that blocked the passage opened up and they began to walk through it. They jumped down from the passage and they saw a glowing green spirit in the corner.

"Oh... well, well," Midna said. "Want to see something? You're a beast remember? Try to hone in your senses and poke around!"

Fallon squinted her eyes and tried to focus on the green spirit in the corner. Soon her vision turned a strange blue and she saw the spirit was a solider. Midna looked at the terrified spirit for a moment before stating, "That's a solider's spirit!"

**"Can't... run... any father,"** the solider panted. **"That's... far enough... right? I'll be safe here... I think!"** a sudden noise made the poor man jump.** "What was that noise? Don't... Don't come near me!"** Fallon and Link let their senses go back to normal and their vision returned to normal.

"Maybe it's someone from the other world?" Midna suggested then laughed. "There are lots of other spirits roaming about here, you know. Hone in your senses if you want to see them. They might know things..."

Link jumped into the sewer water while Fallon gave him a strange look and walked on the stone walkways. She followed him on the walkways and jumped from one to the other when she needed to. Fallon jumped up and pulled down another lever and went into the small passage to break the box. There was a ruby and she was about to leave it there when Midna went over and grabbed it. "I'll hold them for you, since you don't have anyway to hold them."

Link jumped back onto the walkway and shook out his fur, causing Fallon to get some of the droplets of water. She glared at him, while he smiled. Fallon could know say she knew why cat's hated getting water on them. It was uncomfortable. Link and Fallon jumped across the walkways and Link pulled down another lever. Fallon jumped back as a black little monster jumped at her. The heroine didn't know what to do so she did what her instincts guide her.

She jumped on the monster and slid out her claws as she landed on it. Fallon sliced her claws over the monster's body and bit it in, what she assumed, the neck. The monster disappeared in its black puff. Fallon slid her claws back in and saw that Link had just killed the other monster. Link nodded at her before he started to walk toward another a little ways away.

Fallon glanced at the spikes that were in the opposite way they were heading. She realized what they had to do to get across but she really didn't want to. It would mean she would have to get wet by the sewer water. The heroine sighed softly before jumping up and pulling the lever with her paws. The door like dam slid open and allowed water to fill the place up. Fallon growled softly as the water touched her paws. Link watched her in amusement before jumping down from the flooded walkway and into the water.

The heroine sighed again and followed after him. The water smelt disgusting and she wondered how Link could stand it. Fallon tried her best to keep her head above the water and not in her mouth. She jumped onto the flooded walkway with Link behind her. Link and Fallon honed in their senses as they saw another spirit.

**"What are these black things?"** The scared solider asked. **"Where are they coming from?"**

They walked a little further down and went to where the gate was. Midna jumped from Link's back and passed through the gate. She grinned at them and waved them over. "This way! Over here! I'll be waiting for you, but you'll have to help yourselves for a change!"

They walked across the walkways and toward another lever but before they pulled it down they stopped by another spirit of a solider. Fallon and Link honed in their senses so they could see and hear the solider. **"What are these black monsters? I've never seen anything like them..."**

Link jumped up and pulled the lever down, allowing the water to fall back down. Fallon nodded in satisfaction and began walking back to the gate. Link and her crawled through the tiny passage and got to the other side. They honed in their senses and looked at the spirit solider. **"Please... I am but a lowly soldier! Please... someone save me from these evil creatures... Ahhhh!"**

Link and Fallon exchanged a look before honing out of their senses and sprinting through the tunnel. As they emerged from it Midna jumped back onto Link's back with a smile. "Eee hee! Did the detour tire you out, little beasts? By the way... are you honing in your senses like you should? It looks like the spirits in here... they're all soldiers. Where in the world could we be? Eee hee! You want out of here, right? OK!"

Fallon walked straight ahead and looked up at all the stairs. She began to walk up the steps and she saw that a part of the stairs was gone. The heroine tensed up her muscles and jumped onto the next part of the stairs then jumped to the next part of the stairs. She glanced over to Link and sat down, she waited for him to reach her. Link jumped to the next part of the stairs but it broke under him. Fallon cringed as she saw him land on his stomach.

"Ugh..." Midna said and glared at Link. He walked back up the stairs and stopped when he got to where the missing stone was. "It seems like cats are better jumpers than dogs... Look, I'll show you all the ledges so just look at me and try to jump to where I am."

Link nodded his head and waited for Midna to go. He jumped to where she was then jumped again to the last bit. Fallon gave him a nod of approval before continuing up. The heroine kept going up and she made each of her leaps. Link was right behind her and they soon made it to the rope. Fallon gave it a distrusting look before slowly putting her paws on the rope. She slowly walked on it and she was sure that she would slip and fall down. But she didn't and when she touched the stone stairs she thanked the goddesses.

_"I'm never doing that again,"_ Link said to her as they walked up the last bit of stairs. _"I really hate heights..."_

Fallon chuckled and slid out her claws as she saw three bats heading their way. She leapt into the air and grabbed one in her paws. The heroine bit its neck and jumped to catch the other one. She clawed its belly and killed it. Link was done with the other one and he glanced up to the open door that was above them.

"So you know where we are yet?" Midna asked. Link shook his head. "Well... if you go to the top, you might figure it out!"

Fallon jumped on the square of stone and narrowed her eyes at the bits of stone ledges. She made the first one, then the second one, and she almost fell on the third one but she hoisted herself up before she could fall. Link landed by her a moment later and they headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Hiya! Thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me! Finally, the person who you all have waited for (or I think) is going finally show up! This is my longest chapter yet! ^_^ I hope you enjoy the chapter! :3**

"So we finally got out," Midna said as she looked at the sky. Fallon didn't like how the place looked, the sky was an ugly brown and it was raining. _Just great..._ Fallon shivered as she was soon soaked to the bone. She could just imagine how she looked, her fur was probably all plastered to her bones. Fallon remembered how she had once took her cat a bath and she remembered how funny her cat had looked. _I probably look like that now._ "And look at the sky! Isn't the black clouds of twilight looking beautiful today? Do you know where this is?" Link shook his head. "You still don't know? Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to... but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it!"

Fallon and Link jumped on the stone ground and began to walk toward the spirit they saw. Midna stared at the spirit and bit her lip. "So there are even spirits up here, huh? Even though these guys can see those monsters, they don't know a thing about you!" Link gave her a skeptical look. "If you think I'm lying, why don't you check it out? This whole spirit thing is pretty new to you, isn't it?"

Both Link and Fallon honed in their senses and walked up to the spirit. **"What... what are these monstrous birds? What in the world is happening here?"**

"That wasn't the person I wanted you to meet, by the way," Midna said as they walked toward the wooden tower. Link pushed the crate toward the wooden wall and he jumped on the crate and over the wall. Fallon followed after him and as they jumped back onto stone just as a bird attacked them. Link got its attention while Fallon jumped on it and pushed it to the ground. Link bit the bird while Fallon clawed it. It was soon dead.

They walked a little ways more but were attacked by another bird. Link quickly dealt with it and they carried on their way. Fallon tensed and jumped across the wooden beams and jumped onto the roof. Link landed by her a moment later and they hurried toward the tower. They could see a open window where they could get through. Fallon suddenly lost her footing and she began to tumble down the roof. She let out a small gasp and she desperately tried to stop herself. Fallon felt something scrap her cheek, shoulder, and something digged into her back. It was painful. Just as she felt herself fall off the roof she felt Link sink his teeth into her paw. Fallon let out a loud yowl of pain but tried to ignore it and let Link sink his teeth in deeper so he could pull her up. She was positive that Link's teeth touched her bone. Midna had a shocked expression on her face and she seemed frozen.

_"Thank you Link,"_ Fallon gasped and fell to her side. She took in deep breaths and tried to ignore the burning pain in her right paw. Link nodded his head and panted softly. _"I would have fallen if you hadn't saved me..."_

_"It was no problem,"_ Link said and looked at her bleeding paw with guilt. _"Sorry for... biting your foot... it was the only think I could think of."_

_"I can deal with the pain,"_ Fallon muttered and slowly got up, ignoring her body's protest. She set her right foot on the ground then imminently put it back up, it was too painful to use it._ "Well this... sucks."_

"That's what you get for not watching where you're putting your paws," Midna scolded before sighing. "We'll fix your paw when we get to where we're going!"

Fallon nodded her head and began to limp toward the open window. It was slow getting to the window but they got there without anymore interruptions. Link helped her up the ledge and she thanked him before jumping down. Fallon hissed as her paw touched the stone stairs. Link jumped down beside her and he let her lean on him as they walked up the stairs. She could barely feel her paw by the time they got to the top of the stairs.

Link and her pushed through the doors and walked up to the window where two people stood. One had a black cloak on and it covered their body from view, the person didn't seem to notice them yet. Fallon faintly remembered that the cloaked person was Zelda. When Fallon saw the other one, she tilted her head to the side. He looked familiar to her. It was a man, probably a couple of years older than her. He wore a blue and black skin-tight outfit that showed his muscles. The chest part of his outfit was white and had a eye that a red tear was coming from. He had bandages around his chest, arms, legs, the top of his head and his fingers. A white cowl covered most of his face except his red eyes. His blonde hair covered one of his eyes. Even if most of his face was covered, Fallon got the sense that he was handsome. It took a moment for Fallon to realize who it was.

_Sheik!_ Fallon momentarily forgot her pain as she looked at him. _But I thought that Zelda was really Sheik... How is this possible? I'm pretty sure that's Zelda standing right next to him! Wait..._ Fallon remembered what Farore had told her.

**_"Not everything shown in the games are true! There are some things in the game that were changed for your safely." Farore told her. "We made sure that the games wouldn't show you. If it did show you, then it might have seemed suspicious to you. We also changed a few other things but they're not important at the moment."_**

_This must be one of the other things that the goddesses had changed in the game... And he must be the guardian Rusl was talking about! This is so cool!_

Sheik instantly looked at them when they came in, his red eyes were narrowed. He reached for his dagger but he stopped when he saw Midna on the back of the wolf. He glanced at the panther and saw that she was bleeding from several places but mostly her paw. Her eyes were wide with shock and excitement and she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

Link growled at Sheik and Zelda while Midna laughed at him. His growling snapped Fallon out of her thoughts and she gave him a strange look. Fallon watched as Sheik reached for his dagger again. Zelda turned around and gasped softly as she saw her intruders. Link stopped growling when he saw that the one in the black cloak was a girl. Midna rolled her eyes as Link walked forward. Fallon followed and stopped when Link did.

When she saw that Link wasn't going to move, Fallon gently laid down. She didn't want to put anymore weight on her paw then she needed. Fallon glanced over her shoulder and she was surprised that her bleeding paw hadn't left a trail. The heroine looked at Zelda before glancing at Sheik and saw that he was watching her with narrowed eyes. It unnerved her and she quickly looked back to Zelda.

"Midna!" Zelda said surprised. Link gave Midna a questioning look but she ignored him.

"You remembered my name," Midna said with mock shock. "What an honor for me..." Link looked back at the princess.

"So, these are the ones for whom you searched for..." Zelda said and glanced at Link then Fallon. She frowned when she saw that Fallon was injured.

"And I see you've managed to get one hurt already..." Sheik commented

_"It was my fault,"_ Fallon said as she defended Midna. She noticed that none of the understood her. Fallon glanced at Link with a look of annoyance. _"I bet I can talk about random things and they wouldn't know what I was saying."_ She saw Link give her an amused glance._ "You know what, I'm going to try that theory... banana bread is amazing!"_ They watched her with questioning eyes. _"Told you..."_ Link let out a bark of laughter.

"I worry about their sanity sometimes," Midna whispered loudly, obviously wanting the two beasts to hear. "They're not exactly what I had in mind but... I guess they'll do."

_"Now I can sing without anyone hearing me... not including you Link,"_ Fallon said to Link. She took a deep breathe and lifted up her muzzle before singing, _"Let the moon's shinning light... hide two lovers with its rays! Though I know that dawn will set us on course for separate ways! I will hold this night in memory for all my living days... now unmasked I feel you skin on mine!"_

_"I think they heard you,"_ Link whispered as he saw that everyone was looking at Fallon._ "They're watching you..."_

_"Of coarse they heard me,"_ Fallon resisted the urge to roll her eyes._ "I dout they understood me though..."_

"Sheik, can you get me the bandages and a red potion?" Zelda asked as she gave Fallon a look of worry. He nodded his head and walked over to the shelf. Zelda sat down in front of Fallon and grabbed her paw then she glanced at Link's paw and saw the chain. "You guys were imprisoned?"

"I am sorry," Zelda grabbed the supplies from Sheik. She gently poured the red potion on Fallon's paw. It began to heal her foot instantly. Her paw stopped bleeding and new skin and fur grew over it. The skin and fur was still weak so Zelda wrapped her paw in the bandages. With the last of the potion she rubbed its contents on Fallon's cheek, shoulder, and back. Fallon sighed as the pain went away and she stood back on her paws. She butted her head on Zelda's shoulder in her way of thanks.

"Poor dears," Midna said and patted Fallon on the head. "They have no idea where this is or what happened... So, don't you think you should explain to what you've managed to do? You owe them that much... Twilight princess!"

"Listen carefully," Zelda began. Fallon sat on her haunches as she remembered that Zelda was going to tell a story. She didn't remember what the story was about though. "This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But this blessed Kingdom has been transformed by the King that rules the twilight."

_"Ganondorf,"_ Fallon growled. She felt her fur bristle and she tried to calm down.

_"Who's that?"_ Link asked.

_"You'll find out,"_ Fallon said and turned back to Zelda. She was almost positive that Zelda and Sheik understood her when she said that name. Fallon forced her fur to lie back down and she looked down at her bracelet.

"It has been turned into a world of shadows," Zelda continued. "Ruled by creatures that shun the light..." Fallon and Link listened intently as Zelda began to describe what happened next. How the King's monsters defeated her soldiers and how he offered two choices. Surrender or die. She choose surrender. Although when she said that, Fallon could tell Sheik didn't like what she choose. "Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became spirits. Within the twilight, they live on. Unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. All the people know now is fear. Fear of a nameless evil... The kingdom succumbed to twilight but I remain it's princess." She pulled off her hood to reveal her face.

Link looked shocked and he gaped at Zelda. Fallon looked at her with eyes full of pity. The princess looked depressed and tired and it made Fallon want to comfort her. Zelda turned to look at them with her sad, blue eyes. "I am Zelda."

"You don't have to look so sad," Midna said. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

"Yes," Sheik growled. "Ask yourself that when you see the people's misery firsthand. And when you do, come back and tell us what you think."

"Midna... this is no time for levity," Zelda said. Midna got off of Link and floated in the air. "The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?"

"Why indeed?" Midna shrugged. "You tell me!"

"You're lying," Sheik stated.

"Time has grown short," Zelda glanced toward the door. "The guard will soon make his rounds!" Midna plopped back down on Link's back. "You must leave here quickly! Sheik... I want you to go with them..."

"What!?" Both Midna and Sheik asked at the same time.

"I don't want or need his help," Midna objected.

"It's my duty to protect you princess," Sheik said. "I can't abandon you!"

"And it's my duty to protect Hyrule but I failed," Zelda said. "Now I will make sure Hyrule is saved and that means making you so with them! They won't be able to save Hyrule without your help!"

_"When did we agree to save Hyrule?"_ Fallon asked Link. She wasn't upset, she was just curious. _"Did we not get the memo?"_

_"Must have not,"_ Link shrugged.

"I... fine," Sheik sighed. "But I'm not happy about this!"

"I'm not asking you to be," Zelda chuckled. "I'll be fine Sheik, If I didn't think I would be safe then I wouldn't make you go."

"I still don't need his help," Midna muttered. Zelda gave her a look and Midna imminently quieted down. "Fine! But you better obey me bandage boy!"

Sheik glared at her before grabbing a small bag on a table and walking toward the door. He looked behind him and raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

Fallon was the first to start walking and she was followed by Link. They were running down the stairs when they heard the door at the bottom of the staircase open. Midna scowled and stopped them from continuing to run, "Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he is prompt!"

_"Maybe he's "prompt" because you two spent five minuets auguring with Zelda and each other,"_ Fallon muttered.

Midna grinned as she got an idea and pointed to the open window. Fallon looked at it and she was pretty sure that she could make it. But Link and Sheik? She wasn't sure... Minda must have had the same thoughts for she turned to Sheik and said," Get on Fallon! She'll get you up there while I help out Link!"

Fallon expected Sheik to argue but he nodded his head and sat on Fallon's back. He grabbed her scruff tightly in his hands and lifted his feet from the ground. Fallon gave him her best grin before backing up a few steps and whispered, _"This is going to be fun..."_

Fallon ran forward and jumped on one side of the wall then to the next then back to the other. With one last leap, she jumped onto the window seal and went outside. A second later Link and Minda jumped through, nearly knocking into Fallon. Fallon panted softly and laughed quietly, Sheik raised an eye brow at her before getting off of her back.

_"That was fun,"_ Fallon grinned at Link. _"How was your jump?"_

_"Terrifying,"_ Link replied with a smile. _"I almost landed on the guard when I was going up!"_

Fallon chuckled before walking toward Midna who was watching them.

"Well?" Midna asked. "Do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight... But are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you guys aren't forgetting anything important?" Midna twirled around and changed into a form of Colin then Ilia. "Do you want to save them?" Fallon and Link growled in their own version of yes. "Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you!" Midna turned back to her normal form. "Well, you guys would have to be my servant... and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say! You too, bandage boy!"

Sheik glared at her and shook his head before turning away to look at Link and Fallon. Fallon snapped her tail back and forth in annoyance before finally nodding her head at Midna. "Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought."

Midna waved her hands at Fallon, Link, and Sheik and teleported them to Ordon Spring before following them. Fallon looked around her when her vision returned to her. She was standing in Ordon Spring with Link and Sheik by her. They were both looking around at the Spring. Fallon sighed softly when she looked at her reflection and saw that she was still in her panther form.

It was then that Fallon noticed she had markings on her head. Around her eyes she had dark red markings that resembled vines. Her tips of her ears were dark red and her eyes had stayed their normal forest green and gold. She also noticed that her earrings had stayed in her ears, just like Links had.

"Oh that's right," Midna began but they couldn't tell where her voice was coming from. "I forgot to mention one thing... Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self... and you won't... at least for now. Now why could that be? Eee hee hee!"

Fallon yawned tiredly before glancing around once more. Her eyes caught sight of something shiny that was stuck into the earth wall that closed the spring off. She walked over to it and grabbed a hold of it in her mouth before she pulled it out. Fallon dropped it to the ground and frowned when she noticed it was her throwing knife. She looked at it and ran her paw along it before she put her paw back down.

"Is this yours?" Sheik asked as he bent down and picked up the knife. Fallon nodded her head. "Well I'll keep it with me until you get your normal body back. You should get some rest, we'll look around when it gets dark."

Fallon nodded her head before walking over to Link, who was already sleeping, and curled into a ball beside him. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**A.N: The song that Fallon sang is from the Citadel DLC for Mass Effect 3. I always found the song adorable and couldn't help but add it in. One of the romance options sang it to the main character while they where watching a movie. Its a great game and DLC, I recommend playing it. Anyway I don't own the song... Reviews are loved! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Hi! I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy! :3**

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own The Legend of Zelda series or any of its character. I do own my ocs though!_

_"Link wake up,"_ Fallon said and nudged Link with her paw. Link mumbled something before he turned away from her. _"Get up lazy bones!"_

Link was still fast asleep, Fallon's pestering wasn't enough to wake him up. Fallon growled before turning to Sheik for help but he only watched. She glared at him before tilting her head back and letting out the loudest yowl she could muster, in hopes Link would get up. He did. Link jumped to his paws and looked around with large, confused, half-asleep eyes.

_"What was that?"_ Link asked and used his paws to rub his eyes the best he could._" Are we under attack?"_

_"That was me,"_ Fallon said with a smirk._ "You wouldn't get up when I was talking and nudging you so I yowled... And guess what? You woke up!"_

_"I was having a good dream,"_ Link mumbled and walked into the spring. He put his head in the water to wake him up. _"Couldn't you wait a little longer?"_

_"Ask Sheik,"_ Fallon replied and wrinkled her nose as she smelled Link. _"He was the one who told me to wake you up. And Link, you smell like a wet dog!"_

_"Well I kind of am a wet dog,"_ Link said and shook his head, getting droplets of water on Fallon.

"We should get moving," Sheik told them and began to walk out of the spring. Fallon and Link followed and when Link stepped one paw out, Midna appeared out of his shadow. But it was only the shadow of Midna and not her true form.

"So... um what next?" Midna asked. She laughed as she saw the surprise on the beasts faces. "Did you think I had disappeared?"

_"Yeah,"_ Link mumbled.

"Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you..." Midna told them. "Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow best pulled you through the curtain of twilight. But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone from the twilight... like me!

"So you really have no choice but to do what I say! Saving your friends and all that... well, that'll depend on your actions. Because you can never trust words, you know. Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me!"

_"Sure! Let me pull one out from under my tail,"_ Fallon replied sarcastically. Link snickered while Midna and Sheik looked at them in confusion.

"You do understand me, don't you?" Midna asked. "So, what do you plan to do? While you're dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up!"

_"So pushy,"_ Fallon mumbled as Midna went back into Link's shadow. Link didn't look happy with someone in his shadow but he didn't say anything about it. They walked a short way and they were blocked by a goblin that attacked them. Sheik got his chain out and got it wrapped around its neck. He pulled the goblin down so Link and Fallon could attack its back. Soon enough the goblin went still and disappeared in a black cloud. The group continued on their way and they were stopped once again, by two goblins.

Fallon attacked one while Link and Sheik went to the other. She jumped out the club's reach and rushed in to attack its neck. Fallon dug her claws into its stomach and she began to bite its neck. The goblin threw her off and she rolled for a second before getting to her paws and running back to it.

She jumped over its head and turned around quickly enough so she could bite the back of its neck. Fallon stood up straight when she saw that it was dead. She turned toward her companions and saw that they were watching her.

_"What?"_ Fallon asked as she tilted her head. _"Do I have something on my face?"_

_"No,"_ Link shook his head. _"It's just... Ah never mind!"_

Fallon gave him a suspicious glance but didn't try to pry it out of Link. They where about to walk into the village but a talking squirrel stopped them. Or stopped Link and Fallon. Sheik didn't know why they stopped but he stopped beside them with a curious look on his face.

_"Wait!"_ The squirrel called out to them. _"I don't know what you've come here to do but if you're going into town, be careful! They came and made both the forest and the village a mess... They kidnapped the children from the village..."_ Fallon let out a soft hiss. _"But you three are different... you guys aren't bad, are you? I can tell because you two smell like the trees of Ordon,"_ the squirrel looked at the two beasts then at Sheik. _"And you wouldn't be traveling with someone evil so he must be good too. If you run into any trouble, try talking to the animals in town. We animals understand one another, so you'll be fine!"_

"Done?" Sheik asked them. Fallon and Link nodded their heads before they headed into the village. "We should try to be as quiet as we can and not alert anyone of our presence..." Fallon let out a yowl as she tripped and fell on her face and made Link trip over her body with a loud _thump!_ "...Or we can alert everyone that we're coming and cause them to attack us..."

_"Sorry,"_ Fallon said looking at her paws sheepishly. They began to walk again but Fallon made sure to watch where she put her paws. They stopped once they got into the clearing of the village and they turned to see a villager on one of the stone pillars, he was talking to the sky. "Oh... how did it come to this? The children... please say nothing's happened! Please forgive your good-for-nothing father!"

Fallon gave him a look of pity before they quickly and quietly walked over to where they could see Bo and another villager talking. Fallon crouched down and saw that Link and Sheik did the same.

"Oh about the shield..." the villager began.

"Hey!" Bo shushed him. "Not so loud!"

They began to walk to quiet for any of them to hear so they walked closer. Fallon crawled though the grass and got close enough so she could hear what they were saying.

"So, that shield is still in your house, right?" Bo asked.

"Uh, yeah it should be in our storage loft," the villager replied.

"Good! Go grab it, quick as you can! Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him."

"But Rusl had a sword, mayor! And he still got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!"

"I'll be fine. The sword we were going to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house."

"Oh yeah? All right, I understand, Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield. You just wait here..." Link took a step forward and stepped on a twig.

"No good!" Bo turned and saw the two beats watching. He didn't notice Sheik who had blended into the shadows. "Run!" The two took off running, leaving them alone. Fallon gave Link a dirty look before standing up straight.

"That's not a bad bit of information you guys heard, huh?" Midna said as she came out of Link's shadow. "Ugh... look at that open window."

"This village is full of idiots," Sheik commented as he spotted the window.

"We should jump up there," Midna suggested and pointed to the waterwheel. "But from where?"

Midna went back into Link's shadow as they three walked back to the front of the village. Fallon spotted a way where they might be able to climb up and get in but before she could tell the others, the villager on the stone pillar spotted them.

"Mon-MONSTER!" The villager shouted. "You've returned for more, haven't you? My... My daughter... return her! And take this!"

Fallon watched as he villager grabbed a piece of plant that would send for a hawk. She backed away a few feet before she turned and took off toward the front of the village. Link and Sheik followed her and the hawk barely missed hitting Link in the head.

"So," Midna went out of Link's shadow and looked at the rock next to the shop. "Sounds like there should be a shield at the house with the waterwheel. Sneak in there and take it, will you? C'mon! Let's get up to the roof here and scare that guy. Look at him... posing like he's all important... wait until he sees us! Sheik, get on Fallon's back so we can get the shield quicker."

Sheik glared at Midna but did as he was told. Link had a feeling that Sheik didn't like to take orders from Midna. Fallon waited until he had a good grip on her fur and lifted his feet from the ground before she got on the rock. She crouched down before she jumped onto the roof. Link landed beside her and they jumped on the first stone pillar then the next. The villager screamed as jumped off the pillar and in the water. Fallon chuckled before she jumped on the waterwheel and onto the roof. Link and her jumped through the window and searched for the shield.

Fallon spotted the shield first and she got onto the table before she jumped on the balcony. She walked up to the wall and waited while Sheik reached up and grabbed the shield. Link jumped up next to them and Sheik handed the shield to Midna.

"It looks... kind of cheap," Midna commented and placed the shield on Link's back. It didn't fall off. "All right then... Next is a sword. Hurry up and get one!"

Link and Fallon jumped out the window expecting to land on land but instead, they landed in water. Fallon let out a soft gasp as she felt the cold water sink into her fur. Sheik slid from her back as he noticed that his weight was starting to cause her to sink. They tensed as they saw Rusl turn in their direction.

"What was that sound?" Rusl asked. "The children could not have returned... could they? I must go out and search one last time. You get inside the house! I have placed the sword that was to be out gift to Hyrule on the couch. If the mayor comes for it, please give it to him."

"But darling! Your injuries," Uli watched as her husband began to limp down the path. Sheik got out of the water with Fallon and Link beside him. Link shook his fur and the water seemed to do nothing but fluff his fur up. Fallon however, was not so lucky. The water made her fur cling to her bones and no matter now much water she shook out, her fur still clung. Sheik gave her a look of pity but stopped when he saw the beast glare at him.

Link lead them around Rusl and they came to the side of the man's house. Fallon and Link honed in their senses and they spotted a spot by the house that looked like a good place to dig.

_"I'll go in,"_ Link said. _"You watch out and make sure they don't come in!"_

_"Right,"_ Fallon nodded her head. Link began to dig and soon enough he was in the house. A few minuets passed before Link came back out, the sword on his back. _"Where to now?"_

_"We're going to go back into twilight,"_ Link said. Fallon nodded her head and she was about to start running when she had an idea. She tapped Sheik with her tail and then tapped her back then repeated the action until Sheik understood what she was telling them. He got on her back and gripped her fur in his hands. Fallon gave him a smile before following Link out. They took off running, ignoring Rusl' shouts and Uli's screams as they saw the three... or two. They couldn't make out Sheik but they did see a flash of white pass them.

Fallon ran as fast as she could and she managed to get in front of Link. She was about to slow down and run at Link's side when she heard a voice come out of Ordon spring.

"Wait," the voice called out to them. "Come to my spring..."

Fallon and Link shared a look before they began to walk into the spring.

"You have... been transformed.. by the power... of shadow," the voice spoke, it sounded like a female but they saw no one. "Come... to me..." Just as they took another step a fence blocked them in. "Beware... a shadow being... it approaches..."

Fallon and Link stiffened and looked up and saw a red and black portal open up. Sheik rolled off of Fallon's back and stood up with his chain out. Fallon crouched down and growled loudly as a shadow monster dropped from the portal. It looked demented. It was black and had a circle looking head. Sheik acted first and he wrapped his chain around the monster's neck and exposed its stomach. Link and Fallon jumped on its stomach and they began to bite and claw the monster. Both of them jumped off when the monster began to fall forward.

The monster's body went back into the portal and the fence that had blocked them in disappeared. The spring suddenly got covered in light. A blue ball made of light floated up and a spirit emerged from it. It was Ordona. The spirit had mighty brown horns, she resembled a goat and her tail looked dangerous.

"O brave youths," Ordona began. "I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona." Link, Fallon, and Sheik looked at the light spirit in shock and awe. "The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts.

"The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop at Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king that rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight, the light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost light must be revived. There are but... two who can revive them and redeem this land... You two..."

_"I guess we finally got the memo,"_ Fallon murmured to herself. She knew that she was destined to save Hyrule from the twilight, but it was still shocking to hear out of someone else.

"You two have not discovered your true power..." Ordona glanced at Sheik and continued. "And neither have you Sheikah... Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms... Unless... If you were to return to Faron woods where you were first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit... There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..."

_"I hope so,"_ Fallon sighed.

"Good luck," Ordona said before disappearing. The light went away and they were left in darkness. Sheik got back on Fallon's back as they began to make their way to the Faron woods.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Hello my readers! I already have ten chapters up and I'm not even a quarter way through! xD Well I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy! :3**

_"Hey Link,"_ Fallon said and stopped walking. She guessed that he was over thinking their situation and she wanted to get his mind off of it. She gave him a grin, _"Wanna race?"_

_"Sounds fun,"_ Link grinned as he saw what she was trying to do. _"Should we bet on it?_"

_"Sure,"_ Fallon nodded her head before tilting it to the left. _"If I win you have to... Tell me about that dream you had!"_

"Okay," Link laughed. "If I win you have to sing for me!"

Sheik watched their exchange with a look of curiosity. _I wish I could understand what they were saying,_ he thought.

_"I see my mad singing skills impressed you... well you got yourself a deal!"_ Fallon grinned and they walked toward the bridge. They stopped when they got in front of it and crouched low. "_Okay In one... two... three!"_

Fallon and Link took off running at full speed. For most of the run they were side by side but Link managed to get in front of her. Fallon tried her best to get in front but it was no use. They stopped running as they got to the shadow wall, both were panting.

_"You got lucky,"_ Fallon grumbled. Link looked pretty pleased with himself and he grinned at her. _"When do you want me to sing for you?"_

_"I'll tell you when!"_ Link said and turned to the wall as Midna got out of his shadow.

"That was fun!" Midna said with a smile. "Although I don't think It was fun for bandage boy!" Sheik glared at her. "Anyway! The Faron woods that you know so well... they're now covered in twilight. You might not be able to come back here. But... Do you still want to go?"

Both Link and Fallon nodded their heads and watched as Midna went in. It was a few minuets before an orange hand emerged and grabbed all three of them in.

Fallon grunted as she landed heavily on her paws, Link landed next to her. Sheik was still on her back and she had a feeling he wasn't going to get off anytime soon. Not that she minded. Midna was on Link's back, the shield was on her head and the sword was upside down in her hand. Fallon let of a meow of laughter as she saw how ridicules Midna looked. Sheik was trying to hide his amusement but he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"Hmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world?" Midna shook her head. "You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight." Midna swung the sword a couple of time, scaring Link half to death. Fallon laughed as Midna threw the sword into the ground and dropped the shield on Link's head. "...Well I won't use these but I'll hang on to them for you." She snapped her fingers and the sword and shield disappeared. "All right, a promise is a promise... I trust you enough to help!"

_"That means a lot I guess,"_ Link said and rubbed his eyes with his paw.

"In exchange for my help, though, I need you guys to gather some things for me." Midna grinned

_"Are we treasure hunting?"_ Fallon asked. Of coarse, no one but Link understand her and he didn't have an answer for her.

"Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me!" Midna grinned. "But enough about that. Do you hear that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen."

_"It hurts my ears,"_ Fallon grumbled and tried to flatten her ears on her head. It helped block out the noise, but just a bit.

"Where in the world could it be?" Midna giggled. "Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light. Come on! Snap to it!"

"She's right," Sheik said. "We need to hurry!"

Fallon and Link exchanged a look before they began to run through the woods. The sky was an ugly shade of brown and yellow. There seemed to be shadows at every corner and it unnerved Fallon. They ran a little farther before they once again, got fenced in.

"Awe... we're penned in again!" Midna complained. A portal opened up and three shadow beings emerged. "Pfft! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests one at a time, right? Fallon and Sheik deal with that one!" She pointed to the one that was a little ways away from the other two. "Me and Link got the other two."

Fallon nodded her head and ran toward the other one, she stopped so Sheik could get off of her. He got out his chain and his knife, he wrapped his chain around the shadow beings neck and pulled it down. Sheik put his knife through the hole in his chain and got it stuck into the ground. Fallon sneaked up behind it and jumped onto its back, she clawed its head and bit into its neck. The shadow being flung Fallon off and she hit the fence before falling. She hissed and shakily got up and she turned to attack it again but she saw that Sheik had already dealt with it.

"You okay?" Sheik asked her as he got his chain and knife from the ground.

Fallon nodded her head and turned her head to see Link surrounded by the two shadow beings. Link growled at them and Midna lifted up her orange hair and a red circle surrounded all four of them. She let the red circle go and Link jumped from one monster to the other. They were both gone.

"Good Job!" Fallon appraised him and buttered her head on his shoulder. Sheik got back onto Fallon's back and the two beasts began to run again. They came to a stop when they arrived at another spring and another voice stopped them.

"Please... be careful," The voice said, it sounded male and it had a weak tone to it. "These woods... have changed... The dark clouds of dusk cover this land... this drape of shadows is called... twilight. In this twilight, those who live in the light become as mere spirits... Its a place... where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell. I... am a spirit... of light... blue and green eyed beasts. Look for my light, retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts.. and keep it in this vessel."

A vessel appeared from the air and floated over to Sheik who grabbed it in his hands. He put it in his bag.

"In the shadows of twilight... the dark insects are as invisible as normal beings are here," the spirit continued. "The dark insects... they are the form taken by evil... once it has latched on to... our scattered light. Find the light that is in the dark!"

The spirit stopped talking and left them to find the vessels of light. Fallon and Link walked through the tunnel and found a shadow version of a flytrap. Link jumped at it and bit the monster from its stem. Fallon honed in her senses and spotted two of the insects. She jumped on one and bit its neck while smashing her foot on the other. Two blue orbs floated in the air and went to Sheik. He lifted up the vessel and caught the orbs in it.

Link and Fallon continued to walk through the tunnel and they came to where the cave was but it was locked by a gate. Link dug a hole and went under the fence while Fallon went over to the lantern guy's house. With her honed in senses she knocked one of the insects of the wall and Sheik threw a Shuriken at it. Fallon wanted to ask how he knew where the insect was but she couldn't. Sheik caught the orb with the vessel before he leaned down and got his star. Fallon walked around the house and over to the ledge then jumped onto the window seal. She almost slipped but she caught her balance when Sheik planted both of his feet on the ground.

_"Thank you,"_ Fallon said even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She jumped into the house and saw that the lantern guy was standing on a crate with his back to the wall.

**"Wh-What's with these bugs? Those things aren't normal!"** The lantern guy cried out. **"They're so big... So weird... So creepy! C'mon, get away, bugs... shoo... get out of here..."**

Fallon spotted one of the insects and she jumped on it and bit its neck. She then clawed the other one. The two blue orbs floated up and Sheik caught it in the vessel.

**"Oh, boy! I have no idea what's going on around here,"** the lantern guy said as Fallon jumped out of his house. She ran over to the fence and waited for Sheik to get off before crawling under. Sheik jumped over the fence and caught two more blue orbs in his vessel.

"Link must have killed them," Sheik said as he dusted the dirt from Fallon's back before he got back on. "I wonder why they didn't wait for us..."

Fallon shrugged and ran into the cave. It was dark but it wasn't as dark as she thought it would be. All the monsters that were in there were dead and all Fallon had to do was run. They soon got out of the cave and went to a part of the forest that had lots of rocks and trees. The ground was mostly covered in purple mist but some parts had no mist. There was no sign of Link or Midna and she began to worry about them.

"They're probably just getting all the bugs for us," Sheik tried to reassure Fallon as he saw her worry. "Once we get to the last orb then they'll be waiting for us."

Fallon nodded her head and walked over to a branch that looked like it could support her wait. She looked over and saw two stones she could jump on that would take her to land. The Heroine jumped onto the tree branch then to the small piece of stone then to another stone then she landed on the ground. Fallon grinned at Sheik as she gently panted before she walked over on a large rock. The rock reminded her of pride rock from The Lion King.

Fallon jumped onto two rock pillars and landed on a large, flat piece of tree. There was three blue orbs and Sheik caught them with the vessel. Fallon clenched her muscles as she jumped from the flat piece of wood then two more tree branches and then stone until she finally landed on a flat piece of wood. She panted heavily and she laid down for a second before getting back up.

"We need to hurry," Sheik told her and lightly patted her side. "We can rest when we get all the orbs."

Fallon nodded her head and looked to her next destination. She groaned when she saw that she had to jump pieces of wood while avoiding flytraps. The heroine jumped on one then onto another then another and then finally she jumped onto a flat piece of wood. Fallon jumped quickly from that piece of wood to the other, barely missing the swinging rock. Lastly she jumped down four pillars and landed onto the ground. There was two blue orbs waiting for them and Sheik quickly caught them in the vessel.

Fallon was about to go through the tunnel when she saw that Link and Midna had missed the two that were on the wall. Sheik turned in the direction she was looking and threw two Shurikens at the insects. Fallon noted that Sheik was pretty good at throwing the stars. The two bugs fell to the ground and two blue orbs emerged. Sheik caught the orbs and grabbed his two thrown stars. Fallon walked through the tunnel and as they emerged they saw a fence with three shadow monsters in it. Link and Midna were circling the shadow monsters, trying to find a way to get in the middle of them.

Fallon ran to help them but the fence blocked her from getting in. Link turned her way and nodded his head at her, a canine smile on his face. He jumped into the middle of them and Midna put up the red circle. As soon as Midna let it go Link went flying and we jumped and bit each of the monsters. They all fell dead and went back into the portal, the fence lifted.

_"Hey,"_ Fallon called and ran up to them. _"Why'd you guys go ahead of us?"_

_"We thought it would be quicker to get the orbs this way,"_ Link said. _"It seems are plan seemed to work out."_

_"You missed two of the insects,"_ Fallon stated. _"They were on the wall..."_

"You should've waited for us," Sheik said to Midna. "You had us worried..."

"You mean we had her worried," Midna corrected him and pointed to Fallon. Sheik just glared at her then glanced down at Fallon and saw her glaring at the bird with an afro.

_"I really hate that bird,"_ Fallon growled.

_"Why?"_ Link asked. "_You didn't talk to him when we passed through... So how would you know you hated him?"_

_"I just do," _Fallon shrugged and walked forward. Link and her walked up the tree ramp and saw that the last to insects were there. Fallon jumped on one of them and killed it as Link bit the other one. Two blue orbs floated in the sky but Sheik waited for a bit to caught them. He turned toward the spirit of the monkey and listened to it.

**_"Someone... Someone helped me?"_**The female monkey with the pink flower asked. **_"Boy, lucky for me... Ever since the boss went funny in the head, they've been scary monsters everywhere... Those kids got led through the woods for some reason. The whole forest is so weird now... what happened?"_**

Sheik caught the last two orbs and all four of them were soon covered in blue light as they were teleported elsewhere.

~*~*~*~*~*  
**Hope you liked the chapter :) Oh and If you have a suggestion for what song Fallon should sing, suggest away! I have one in mind but I'm not to sure about it yet... If you do have a suggestion make sure it fits in with the story. If that makes any sense... Anyway thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N: Hi! Hope you like the chapter. Thank you guys for all your support, it means a lot! Enjoy! :)_

"What?" Fallon asked as she opened her eyes and saw that she was back at Ordon spring. She was alone, both Sheik and Link were no where in sight. "What happened? Why am I here and not with the others?"

"You have done well Fallon," a familiar voice said and Fallon snapped her gaze in the direction of the voice and spotted Farore standing in the water. "Better than I first thought you would..."

"That's a good thing, right?" Fallon asked.

"Indeed it is," Farore nodded her head. "You gained Link's trust, met up with Midna, escaped Hyrule castle, saved two light spirits and you got you normal body back."

"I did!?" Fallon glanced down and saw that she was back in her normal body. She laughed in joy and hugged herself, she had missed her human body. She had almost everything she had before she was turned into a panther. Her two daggers were on her legs and her throwing knifes where on her belt. Her small bag was on her belt and it was still full. She had her bracelet on her hand and her necklace around her neck. One new thing she had was the chain mail long-sleeved shirt that was under her red short-sleeved tunic. The only thing she didn't have was the pendent that was usually around her head. "Oh thank the goddesses!"

"You don't need to thank me," Farore chuckled. Fallon blushed softly as she realized what she said. "You did all this with your friends and not the help of me or the other goddesses."

"That reminds me," Fallon began. "Why was I sent here and not to Faron springs like Link and Sheik?"

"You already know what Faron is telling them," Farore replied back. "And I wanted to let you know that by now all memory of the game has been completely wiped from your brain."

"I noticed that earlier... Wait, am I supposed to remember the other games besides Twilight Princess."

"Yes, we saw no reason to erase them from your memory..."

"Okay," Fallon sighed in relief. "For a moment I thought I wasn't."

Farore nodded her head. "Now I have a few words of advice before I go."

"Shoot," Fallon said.

"Tell Link and Sheik the truth when you get to them," Farore said. "And what I mean by truth is, tell them everything but don't tell them that in your dimension, they're actually a video game. They might not believe you and it might not end well..."

"Got it," Fallon nodded her head.

"Trust Midna," Farore said. "She will be a big help to you. Follow her advice and you'll get where you need to go. Also, don't trust what your eyes show you, 'cause what you see might actually be something entirely different. Listen to your heart and no matter what you happens, choose wisely..."

"Okay...?" Fallon tilted her head slightly. "Thanks for the advice that I must now think over..."

"Your welcome," Farore stood up and began to walk backward, she began to fade away. "Until next time..."

Fallon sighed softly and she began to walk to Faron springs. It was a little ways away from where she was and she wondered why Farore couldn't just send her somewhere closer. Her legs were sore and she guessed it was from all the jumping she did when she was in panther form. Fallon looked around Faron woods when she saw that it was no longer covered in twilight. The heroine walked through the woods and kicked a rock around as she walked.

Soon she saw two familiar shapes leaning against the entrance to the tunnel. Link was back in his human form and he wore his green outfit, the sword and shield where on his back. Fallon grinned and waved to them, Link smiled and waved back while Sheik tensed. She ran the rest of the way to them and stood in front of the two.

"Haya!" Fallon said. "Sorry for... you know making you guys wait here while I walk all the way down from Ordon spring."

"You can't be the panther..." Sheik said and narrowed his eyes at her.

"And why can't I be?" Fallon asked with a raised eye brow.

"Your just..." Sheik searched for a way to tell her what he meant. Fallon swore that was saw a light blush on the Sheikah's cheeks. "Your just not how I expected you to look..."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Fallon said. "You know, I don't think you even know my name yet. I am Fallon..."

"It suits you," Sheik said with a smile, although she couldn't see it under his cowl.

"I don't know about you two but I'm sitting down," Fallon sat on the ground with her legs stretched out. Link and Sheik followed her example and sat across from her. "Anyone hungry?"

Link slowly nodded his head while Sheik didn't do anything. The heroine rolled her eyes at him before taking the small bag on her belt. She opened it and looked around for the food she had packed, she was pretty sure it was still good. Fallon let out a hiss when she couldn't find her stash off food because off all her things. The heroine finally got tired of looking through her bag and she dumped all of her things onto the ground.

Fallon pushed her stuff aside and grinned when she saw the food she had packed. She had mostly packed fruit but she had some bread too. The heroine took a mango for herself and held out the other fruit to her companions. Link took an apple while Sheik took an orange. She only had another apple left and she put it back into her bag along with her bread. Fallon looked at the other things scattered around her and began to put it away. She checked her lantern and saw it was half empty and she placed it into her bag. She grabbed her phone as she ate her mango and turned it on. Her eyes widened as she saw who was her background photo and she quickly changed it. Her background had been a picture of Sheik. A soft blush covered her cheeks and she quickly tossed her phone into her bag. She put her brush and sketch book back into her bag. As she finished her mango she buried its seed into the ground. Fallon was about to put her violin case in her bag when she remembered William.

"William!" Fallon said and turned to Link, fear in her forest green eyes. "Have you seen your horse yet? Have you seen William?"

"Not since we were dragged into twilight," Link said and frowned. "I'm sure they're safe..."

"I hope so," Fallon whispered and put her violin case away. She tied the bag back to her belt and glanced at both Link and Sheik. They were both done with their fruit and Fallon realized that she didn't even see if Sheik took off his mask to eat. I'll look next time...

"So..." Link began. "Heroine of Legend?"

"Yeah," Fallon chuckled. "I guess you want an explanation on how I knew what you and me both were?"

"Kind of..."

"I knew you were hiding something," Sheik said. "I just didn't know what..."

"How?" Fallon frowned. "You couldn't even hear or talk to me!"

"I knew you were hiding something when I noticed you didn't have really have a reaction when Ordona told us that only you and Link could bring back the light."

"Was I that obvious?" Fallon shook her head as she saw that Sheik was about to answer. "Don't answer that. Okay... where do you two want me to start?"

"The beginning," Link said.

"I'm not from here..." Fallon began. "I'm from a different dimension where none of you exist. My dimension is way more advanced then this dimension but it's not necessary a good thing. Theres not really any people trying to take over the world. We don't use swords or bows there... And I'm rambling, aren't I? Don't answer that. Two weeks ago I went to a pond that was a few miles from my house and when I got there the pond was acting... strange. I went to touch the water and I was pulled in. I woke up a little while later and I found out I was in the goddesses domain. They taught me all about who I was and that Hyrule was in danger. They told me that I was sent to the other dimension because I was in danger and how they were sending me back because Hyrule was in danger. They told me about you, Link, and how we are the descendants of the Hero and Heroine of time.

"When I first got there I knew nothing about Hyrule or fighting and so they taught me. Din, taught me to fight with my two daggers. Farore taught me to use my throwing knifes and Nayru taught me about healing and your alphabet. When my training was cut short they sent me to Ordon springs. I must have messed up when me and William where teleporting because I ended up falling from the freaken sky! And right after that I met you, Link!"

"Did you know what was going to happen?" Link asked. "Did you know about the twilight covering Hyrule?"

"To a point," Fallon said. She saw Sheik narrow his eyes. "I knew something bad was going to happen but I didn't know exactly what. Link, hold out your hand." Link held out his right hand and Fallon had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Not that hand! The one with the triforce on it!"

Sheik's eyed Link's hand as he took off his glove and held out his hand. Fallon held her hand by his and watched as both triangles glowed softly. "We both have part of the triforce of courage with in us... Just like Zelda has the triforce of wisdom and just like... someone has the triforce of power. Except, the triforce of courage is split up into two while the others are whole.."

"I always thought it was a birthmark," Link murmured as he put his glove back on. "But I guess I was wrong..."

"Why did you get teleported to Ordon Spring while we went here?" Sheik asked after a few quiet moments.

"Farore sent me there," Fallon shrugged. "She said that I already knew what Faron told you guys so I didn't need to be there. And she had some "words of advice" for me..."

"What was her advice?" Link asked.

"She said to trust Midna," Fallon began and gave a pointed look to Sheik. "To tell you guys the truth, she said not to trust my eyes, to listen to my heart and no matter what, choose wisely."

"Do you understand what she meant?" Link asked.

"Nope," Fallon said, popping the 'p'. "Well, I understand the first two but not the last three..."

Fallon stood back up and dusted herself off before turning toward the tunnel. "We should get moving, we're heading to the Forest temple, right?"

"Yeah," Link nodded his head.

"Well, well..." Midna said as she popped out of Link's shadow. "You two are the chosen heros and all that, huh? So that's why you turned into those beasts... what a shame... I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity... right?"

"I rather not," Fallon commented.

"So... what do you want to do? Do you want to head to them temple?"

"That's where we were going," Link nodded his head.

"Well, isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself. Hey, look... You want to help your friends, right? The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them... Well, good luck oh important heros! See you later!" Midna went back into Link's shadow.

"We should hurry to the temple," Sheik said and turned toward the tunnel. Link nodded his head and began to walk into the tunnel. A little ways in there was a flytrap that almost grabbed Link with its jaws. Fallon got out one of throwing knifes and threw it right into its mouth. The flytrap squirmed around in pain before Fallon got out her daggers and caught its stem off. It fell to the floor and went out in a black cloud.

"There you are!" Fallon said as she finally found the knife she had thrown. It had been hidden in the tall green grass.

"Here," Sheik said and handed her other throwing knife that they had found at Ordon spring. "Its yours, right?"

"Yeah," Fallon nodded her head and slipped both her throwing knifes into their sheaths. They walked a few more feet and another flytrap popped out but Link quickly killed it. The last flytrap was at the end of the tunnel and it was killed by Sheik.

"The gates locked," Link said as they walked toward the cave. "Do you think the lantern guy has it?"

"Probably," Fallon nodded her head. "I'll go check!"

Fallon walked toward him and waved to make sure she got his attention. He waved back and on of the birds on his nest hat flew off. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," he nodded his head, "Listen... Things have seen a little rough around here lately, so you should watch your step. Ok, miss...?"

"Fallon," she told him.

"Pretty name," he smiled at her. "There are so many monsters now... I got kinda scared and closed off the path to the temple. But... Fallon, you wanna get back there, huh?" Fallon nodded her head. "You sure do look geared up for it... so here you go!"

Fallon took the key from his hands and turned it around in her hands. It looked like a regular, steal key with just a bit of rust on it. "Thanks!"

"Oh yeah..." the lantern guy began. "The woods on the other side of this cave are covered in really thick fog so make sure your lantern is full. You're definitely going to need to use your lantern a lot on there, so bring all the oil you can. Since you're a good customer, I'll give you this bottle of lantern oil for free!"

"Thank you so much," Fallon smiled at him and put the bottle into her bag. "I'll see you later!"

Fallon walked back to Sheik and Link who stopped talking when they noticed her coming. She grinned at them and tossed Link the key.

"He gave me the key," Fallon said and grinned. "And guess what? He gave me a bottle of lantern oil for free! That guy is really nice..."

"He didn't charge you?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow. "He charged me 100 rubies when I bought one!"

"He probably gave me a free one because I was his first customer," Fallon guessed.

"Or he has a soft spot for you," Sheik said.

"I like my guess better," Fallon wrinkled her nose and turned to Link who was opening the gate. Link walked in the cave first followed by his two companions.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy will school and haven't had time to revise this chapter until now. Anyway, enjoy!**

"You know what?" Fallon asked as she jumped out of a Deku Baba's reach. "I really,_ really_ hate caves!"

She threw one of her throwing knifes at it and watched as it exploded into its black cloud. Fallon grabbed her knife and continued on. Link had his lantern on while Fallon kept hers off and in her bag. His lantern put out a lot of light but there was still darkness around them.

"Could be worse," Link said and stabbed his sword through another Monster.

"Indeed," Fallon said and cut a bat out of the sky. "There could be spiders..."

"Are you scared of spiders?" Sheik asked as he caught a Deku Baba in his chain and pulled it toward him before he rammed his knife through its head.

"Yeah!" Fallon rolled out of the way when a bat flew toward her head. She threw a knife at it, the bat fell to the floor and disappeared in its black cloud. "they're just so... creepy!"

"What would you do if a spider came out in the middle of a battle?" Link asked as he killed the last bat in their area. Sheik grabbed Fallon's knife from the ground and handed it to her.

"Thanks," She smiled then thought for a moment. "I would try to kill it... or I might scream and run for cover. But I'm gonna say my first guess is most likely."

They arrived outside of the cave and Fallon frowned at what she saw. The area was dark and the ground was covered in purple fog except the area next to the cave entrance. The air was hot and it seemed to sizzle. It was quite and there was no signs of any monsters or animals.

"It looks... dead," Link said as he began to walk toward the purple mist. Right when he was about to stop, a monkey jumped in front of him and took his lantern. Fallon snapped her gaze to the monkey and saw it was the female monkey that they saved earlier. She had Link's lantern on a stick and was at the wooden bridge, she was waving the stick over the fog. Around her, the fog began to lift and she beckoned them over.

"Hey, what's this monkey's problem?" Midna asked as she came out of Link's shadow. She scowled when she saw that the monkey had Link's lantern. "You idiot! While you were staring off into dreamland, your lantern got stolen!"

"I'll get it back," Link told Midna. She just shook her head before going back into his shadow.

"We should follow the monkey," Sheik said. "She looks like she wants us to follow her..."

Fallon walked toward the monkey and the monkey smiled at them and waved them over. The monkey jumped down and beckoned them once more as it waved the stick around. Fallon jumped down and landed beside the monkey. Link and Sheik followed a moment later and the three began to follow the monkey around.

Every thirty seconds that monkey would stop and wave the stick in the air. And every time she did so, the fog would disappear around them. The monkey didn't do good in a fight though, she would cover in fear. Fallon couldn't blame her, even sometimes she wanted to run away from the monsters. But it was her job to slay them and she couldn't just run or cower away. They soon got out of the fog and to where the fence that lead to the Forest temple was.

The monkey jumped up and down, making the lantern fall off the stick and onto the ground. She looked at the fallen lantern before dropping her stick and taking off through the tunnel. Link picked up his lantern and frowned.

"She used all my oil," Link huffed. He went into his bag and got out the bottle of oil he had bought. Link poured the oil into the lantern than put both the lantern and oil into his bag. "This stuffs expensive!"

"Maybe it costed so much because it came with a bottle," Fallon suggested. "Or maybe the lantern guy wanted to rip you off..."

Link rolled his eyes at her before going through the tunnel, Fallon and Sheik following him. Fallon glanced around the tunnel and she was surprised to see that there was light in it. Unlike the other tunnels, it didn't have any monsters and she was thankful for that.

"Hey Sheik," Fallon began as she remembered a question she wanted to ask him earlier. "Why didn't you turn into a spirit like the other people when twilight took over?"

"This necklace keeps me from becoming a spirit," Sheik said and produced a necklace with a cloud pendent. "It was blessed by the gods and who ever wears it will become immune to twilights effects. Zelda has one similar but hers is a bracelet and her pendent is a star. There is another one, but it was lost long ago... it was a necklace that you wore around your head, it was made of emerald and had a heart pendent..."

"I had one that matches that description," Fallon said. "But It fell of my head when the goblins first attacked... I couldn't find it afterward..."

"Lets hope the twilight king doesn't have it," Sheik frowned. "If he did... well, lets just say it wouldn't be pretty..."

"Why?" Fallon asked. Sheik was about to answer but he stopped when he noticed that they where at the end of the tunnel.

"I'll tell you later," he promised and they followed Link out. There was two monsters waiting them and Fallon ran to one of them. She got out her daggers as she ran and she jumped over one and stabbed them through its back, her back to its. She pulled her daggers out and turned around to watch it disappear in its black cloud.

Link and Sheik had killed the other one and were now inspecting the random bridge laying against the wall. Fallon tilted her head to the side as she could faintly remember that it had a purpose. But she mentally shrugged her shoulders and began to walk toward the afro bird.

"Should we buy some red potion?" Fallon asked Link and Sheik. "It will probably be useful for when we get into the Forest Temple."

"Go ahead," Link said and handed her his empty bottle. She went to the red potion and checked its price._ I have enough..._ Fallon dipped the bottle into the pot and closed the bottle when it was full. On her way out she dropped a red ruby into the box and walked out. She handed the bottle to Link and glared at the bird over Link's shoulder. "Again, why do you hate the bird?"

"I don't know," Fallon shrugged. "I just find him annoying..."

"Maybe its the beast talking," Sheik suggested.

"Maybe," Fallon shrugged and began to walk to the entrance to the Forest temple. But before they got to the entry way they were stopped by a strange-looking wolf and panther. They crouched down and looked like they were about to attack. Fallon grabbed out her daggers and faced the panther. Suddenly the panther leapt at her and all she saw was white.

Fallon staggered forward and desperately rubbed her eyes to get off the blurr from her eyes. She frowned when her vision went back to normal. Around her was just a stretch of white. White land, white sky, it was also a gray in some places. She glanced at her hands and her frown deepened, she didn't remember putting her daggers away. But there they where, in their sheaths.

A sudden sound of armor clanking caused Fallon to snap around and look in the direction it was coming from. She saw a skeleton with few pieces of skin walking toward her. The skeleton looked female and it wore heavy-looking armor and carried two daggers. A white and blue castle was behind it and she was positive that she could see someone to the left of it. Fallon got out her twin daggers and twirled it in her hands until they got into a comfortable position.

Fallon jumped toward the skeleton and clashed her daggers against the skeleton's. But the skeleton easy used its strength and pushed her away and down. Fallon grunted before jumping up to her feet.

_"Daggers wield no strength unless the hands that hold them have courage,"_ the skeleton said. It had the voice of a girl so Fallon guessed that she was right. _"You may be destined to become the heroine of legend but your current power would disgrace the proud red of heroine's tunic you wear. You must use your courage to seek power... and find it you must. Only then will you become the heroine whom this world despairs. If you do find the true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces... Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!"_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fallon circled the warrior, her daggers at her side. She looked for a weak point and spotted that she kept her right arm less guarded then her left arm. The heroine jumped forward and stabbed her dagger in her bone before bringing her other one to her stomach and pushing her down. She took a few steps backward before putting her daggers side-by-side and wrapping both of her hands on each of the hilts. Fallon jumped into the air and landed on the warrior's waist. She put her daggers over her head before bringing it down on her chest and twisted it to the right. The heroine pulled her daggers out and rolled off of the warrior.

_"Well done,"_ the warrior said and slowly got up. _"The first hidden skill, the ending blow, has been passed on!"_ Fallon put her daggers back into their sheaths. _"Those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero... the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast. Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you... Search for the statues that sing with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that sings to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again. Daggers wield no strength unless the hands that hold them have courage. Remember those words..."_

Pure white once again took over her vision as she was sent back to where she once was. Fallon opened her eyes open and looked around her. She was laying on the ground and a rock was digging painfully into her skull. The heroine grumbled and flicked the rock away before she sat up. She ran her hand through her hair and looked for any sign up Link or Sheik. Link was right next to her, his hands were twitching and his eyes moved behind his eye lids.

_He must have been sent to that warrior girl too..._ Fallon couldn't find Sheik and she quickly stood up to find a sign of him. She stumbled as she stood up and she caught herself on a the wooden ramp. The heroine rubbed the blurr that had appeared in her eyes and she looked around once more. It was then that she spotted Sheik sleeping as he leaned against a tree. Fallon could hear a soft snore coming out of him but it was faint due to his cowl. He looked so relaxed when he slept and his face looked younger and boyish. Fallon looked toward the entrance to the Forest temple and saw that two purple monsters were walking around. _We really should get moving... I'll wait until Link gets up to wake up Sheik..._

After a half hour of waiting for Link to get up, she was starting to get bored. She took out her sketch book and grabbed a pencil before looking for something to draw. Fallon looked over to the bird who was napping and decided to draw him. Even though she hated the bird, she found him adorable and the perfect thing to draw. She walked into his little store and she sat in front of him.

Fallon skipped a few pages that already were drawn on and got to a clean piece of paper. She stared at the bird for a few minuets before looking at her paper and she began to draw a quick and sloppy outline of him. Then she began to fix the outline and she added details to him. She erased any stray marks then she began to add more details. Fallon fixed up his afro and made his feathers look more separate. The heroine began to draw the background to him and she couldn't resist making it look like a snake was about to bite him.

"Perfect," Fallon whispered with a grin. The bird was still sleeping soundly and Fallon silently sneaked away. As she walked back to where Link and Sheik were sleeping, she began to shade in some of his feathers. Fallon closed her sketch book and put it back into her bag. Just as she did so she saw Link open his eyes and he slowly sat up. "Finally your awake! Took you forever to wake up, I thought that you would wake up right after me."

"Did the warrior visit you too?" Link asked as he stood up. He stumbled at first but quickly caught his balance. "Did he teach you the _ending blow_?"

"Yes," Fallon nodded her head. "But I was taught by a female warrior who used daggers, like me."

"Where you in a land that was white and had a white and blue castle in the background?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Fallon nodded her head. "We were probably taught by two different people..."

"How long has he been asleep," Link said and nodded over to Sheik, who was surprisingly still asleep.

"I dunno," Fallon shrugged. "He was asleep when I woke up... I should probably wake him up.

"No need," Sheik mumbled as he slowly blinked his eyes opened. "I'm up... Why did you guys pass out earlier?"

"Some Warriors needed to teach us a move," Fallon said and stretched her shoulders. "We _really_ should get moving..."

They began to walk up the wooden path and they soon came to two purple monsters. Fallon went to one kicked its feet from under it. She rolled to the side and drought her daggers up and sank them into the monster's stomach. Link finished the other one off and went toward the door. He set the spider web on fire and they went into the Forest temple.


End file.
